Different
by Elsafroductionzen
Summary: Sasuke merupakan siswa cerdas di kotanya, hal itu di tunjukkan melalu masuknya ia ke Konoha High School melalui jalur beasiswa, namun hari pertama masuk ia mendapat respon tidak baik oleh siswa siswa sekolah itu, tetapi semuanya berubah ketika Sasuke bertemu dengan gadis misterius berambut soft pink yang mengubah hari harinya yang kelam dan menemukan rahasia jati dirinya
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
CC: Sakura Sasuke**

**Warning:  
OCC dll**

CHAPTER 1

Different

Angin berhembus sepoy sepoy menghiliri Kota Konoha, Bunga Sakura yang tengah bermekaran semakin memperindah konoha kala itu. Sekumpulan orang mulai memadati jalan raya konoha untuk melakukan aktifitas rutin mereka sehari hari, Tidak beda halnya dengan seorang pria yang mengayuni sepedanya dengan semangat yang menggebu gebu

_Namikaze Sasuke_, mengayun sepeda ondelnya menuju sekolah barunya dengan senyuman yang selalu terpampang manis di wajahnya yang putih. bagaimana tidak , Sasuke telah lulus masuk sekolah Konoha High school yaitu sekolah Internasional nomor satu di Konoha dengan melalui jalur beasiswa yang diadakan di kotanya, Oto

Siswa lulusan dari Konoha high school biasanya akan menjadi orang orang yang hebat di dalam bahkan di luar negri sekalipun. _Tsunade_, alumni siswa Konoha highschool merupakan satu dari sekian banyak siswa yang kini telah sukses. Tsunade merupakan Seorang dokter wanita terbaik dan menjadi orang paling berpengaruh di Konoha "Dan sekarang adalah giliranku!" Ucap Sasuke sambil mempercepat ayunan sepedanya

.

.

DI KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL

Sasuke berjalan menyusuri Konoha highschool dengan tatapan kagum yang tak pernah hilang di wajahnya "Waaah… Jadi ini sekolah yang terkenal itu" Sasuke tersenyum lebar dan tak henti hentinya memuji sekolahnya yang mewah itu. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya tepat didepan jalan masuk gedung kelas "Ini gedung kelasnya? Besar sekali!" Kagum Sasuke melihat Gedung yang megah tepat di depannya dan sebentar lagi akan menjadi Gedung kelas barunya

"Hei kau punya uang receh?" Ucap salah seorang siswa sambil menatap temannya yang berada di sampingnya. "Tidak,untuk apa?"Tanya teman anak tadi menatap heran anak berambut abu abu di kucir "Ada apa? Tidak biasa biasanya kau bertanya uang receh" Seorang siswa berambut abu abu di kucir serta temannya yang berwajah mirip hiu menghentikan langkah mereka tepat di samping Sasuke "Nggak aku hanya iba melihat pengemis yang berdiri di depan pintu itu" Ucapnya yang kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke sambil tertawa mengejek. Sasuke yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu masuk gedung kelas hanya dapat terdiam setelah menjadi bahan tawaan kedua siswa Konoha highschool itu

Wajar bila nereka berfikir seperti itu padanya. Pakaian yang Sasuke kenakan bukanlah seragam Konoha. Harga yang menjulang selangit merupakan alasan utama mengapa Sasuke tidak mengenakan Seragam saat ini. Dengan tanpa pilihan lagi sasuke pun hanya mengenakan pakaian seadannya. Celana panjang gombor dan kemeja putih yang di masukkan serta dengan sepatu yang sudah hampir rusak merupakan seragam Sasuke saat ini dan mungkin saja hingga kedepan tepatnya saat acara kelulusan

Sasuke pun mulai berjalan, mengelilingi sekolah mencari office room. Awalnya Sasuke ingin bertanya pada siswa yang ada di situ namun pandangan jijik mereka membuat Sasuke mengurunkan niatnya. Yah.. mau tidak mau Sasuke harus menghintari seluruh sekolah dengan berbekal tenaga dan tebakan jitu yang selalu salah

.

.

.

"Aku dengar dia sudah kembali" Seorang pria dengan rambut berwarna merah beranjak dari tempat duduknya yang mewah sambil memasukkan lengan ke saku celananya. Seorang pria dengan rambut _Oranye_ serta tiga tindikan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pria berambut merah sekilas

"Dia? Maksudmu _wanita_ itu?" Ucap pria berambut Oranye sambil kembali membolak balikkan buku yang ia baca sejak tadi. Yang di Tanya hanya menatap sekilas temannya itu dan berjalan menghadap jendela rumahnya yang besar "Ada apa? Kau ingin menemuinya?" Sambung pria bertindik sambil menutup bukunya dan meletakkannya ke meja yang berda di hadapannya

Pria berambut merah menghela nafas kemudian membalikkan badannya ke arah pria bertindik sambil berkacak pinggang "Kurasa aku belum bisa menemuinya sekarang karena kejadian itu. _Pain_ bukankah kau mempunyai banyak anak buah di sekolah itu? Aku berharap anak buahmu itu bisa memberi informasi tentang _Sakura_, sedang apa, dimana, dan dengan siapa dia saat ini. Jika dia dekat dengan pria selain aku kau harus memberi tahuku segera mungkin "Ucap pria berambut merah itu yang di balas dengan anggukan dari Pain

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan dengan tergopoh gopoh dan nyaris terjatuh jika saja ia tidak menahan tubuhnya di tembok koridor."Astaga dimana tempat itu? Sekarang aku mengerti pribahasa malu bertanya sesat dijalan" Grutu Sasuke. Sasuke melihat jam yang melingkar di lengannya dengan tatapan cemas karena jam hampir menunjukkan jam masuk. Jika ia terlambat di hari pertamanya maka namanya akan jelek di sekolah ini, pikir Sasuke. "Baiklah! Aku akan menggunakan tenaga ku yang terakhir!" Sasuke mengambil ancang ancang dan berlari sekencang mungkin. Mana tau jika ia cepat bergerak maka Office roomnya cepat di temukan, batin Sasuke mengada ada. Bukannya menemukan Office room dengan cepat alih alih ia menabarak seseorang hingga terjatuh di lantai

BRUK!

"Aduh!"

"Ow"

Seorang gadis terjatuh tak berdaya setelah di tabrak Sasuke. Dengan cemas Sasuke segera berdiri dan menjulurkan lengannya kearah wanita itu "Ma.. Maaf, Aku tidak se-" Sasuke tertegun setelah melihat orang yang di tabraknya tadi. Rambut berwarna _Softpink, _wajah yang putih dan mata berwarna _emerlard _menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan kesal, bibir tipisnya menjuntai kebawah sambil merintih kesakitan akibat di tabrak Sasuke. Cantik batin Sasuke ' Jika Saja-'. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya "Go..gomenasai… Aku tidak sengaja menabarakmu" Tutur Sasuke setelah tersadar dari lamunan yang mulai ngelantur. Mungkin efek kelelahan mencari Office room

Wanita berambut Softpink itu menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan aneh. Merasa lengannya tidak di sambut Sasuke berniat menarik lengannya kembali akan tetapi lengannya sudah di tarik oleh wanita itu dan berdiri berhadapan dengan Sasuke sebelum Sasuke sempat menarik lengannya kembali. Sasuke menatap heran wanita yang di hadapi saat ini, Wanita itu mengambil tas selempang dan handphonenya yang terjatuh saat bertabrakkan dengan Sasuke tadi

Merasa di perhatikan, wanita itu memalingkan tubuhnya ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke tersentak ketika ia kepergok memperhatikan gerak gerik Wanita Softpink itu, Wanita Softpink itu kembali mengalihkan tubuhnya berniat melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sempat tertunda tadi

"Pe..Permisi" Merasa di panggil, Wanita Softpink itu kembali memalingkan tubuhnya ke arah Sasuke dengan tatapan bertanya "I..itu apa kau mengetahui letak Office Room?" Ucap Sasuke Terbata bata.

Wanita itu menghampiri Sasuke. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, Wanita itu mengacungkan jari telunjuknya yang lentik ke wajah Sasuke kemudian memutar kearah Kanan Sasuke " On your Right " Ucap wanita itu. Sasuke mengikuti arah yang di tunjuk Wanita itu dengan tatapan terkejut ketika melihat tulisan Office room yang terpampang di depan pintu itu ' Sejak kapan ruangan itu di sisni?' Batin Sasuke.

"Anyone else?" Suara wanita itu membuat Sasuke tersentak dari lamunannya dan kembali menatap Wanita itu

"Ah.. Tidak, A..Arigato" Sasuke membukuk sebagai rasa terima kasihnya kepada wanita _Softpink_. Baru Sasuke sadari bahwa wanita yang ia tabrak tadi tidak menggunakan seragam sekolah seperti siswa siswa yang lainnya. Sepatu Boot hitam ber heels, baju jas berwarna Coklat dengan lengan yang di gulung, serta Kaos berwarna krem dan celana jeans berwarna biru donker semakin membuatnya tidak seperti seorang siswi ' Apa dia siswa nakal? Mengapa dia tidak mengenakan Seragam? Atau jangan jangan dia seorang guru' Guman Sasuke

"Are you Sure?" Kembali Sasuke tersentak ketika ia ketahuan melamun dan membayangkan yang tidak tidak "Eh.. i..itu tidak ada" Ucap Sasuke yang kemudian kembali membungkuk " Arigato" Ucap Sasuke

"You're Welcome" Ucap wanita itu dan memalingkan tubuhnya untuk melanjutkan perjalannannya yang kembali tertunda. Sasuke tertegun, Ia merasa ada hal yang aneh selain pakaian wanita tadi

1

2

3

"English" Ucap Sasuke meyakinkan

.

.

.

**Ceritanya Di rombak hampir abis ^^, Tapi nggak papalah sekali sekali ^_^**

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
CC: Sakura Sasuke**

**Warning:  
OCC dll**

"Nona, saatnya Nona berangkat ke sekolah"

Aku membuka kelopak mataku ketika seorang pelayan mengetuk pintu kamarku di pagi hari, " Sekolah" Ucapku dengan perasaan yang sedikit asing, rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak sekolah. Aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku sembari mengucek ngucek mata ku untuk sedikit menghilangkan rasa kantuk yang masih terasa kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidurku yang hangat dan pergi mandi

Cha..Cha cha….~

Handphone ku berbunyi tepat saat aku selesai mandi dan berpakaian. Aku mengambil handphone ku yang sejak tadi berteriak teriak minta di jawab oleh sang empunyanya

"Hai my sister.. How are you?"

Aku tersenyum ketika aku mengetahui bahwa yang membuat handphone ku berisik ternyata seorang malaikat pelindung, Kakak laki laki ku yang berada di Amerika sangat sering menghubungiku hanya sekedar menanyakan apa yang ku lakukan saat ini. Jari jariku kini beradu dengan layar touch screen yang membentuk kata demikata menjadi kalimat

"Aku baik kak.. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Aku memasukkan handphone ku ke dalam tas selempang yang ku bawa ke sekolah setelah membalas e-mail dari kakakku. Aku pun kemudian bergegas menuju Garasi mobilku yang terparkir manis di lantai satu " Shizune, apa mobilku sudah siap?" tanyaku yang kemudian di balas dengan anggukan dari Shizune, pelayan pribadiku "Okay, So.. Where my key?" Tanyaku yang di balas dengan pemberian kunci oleh Shizune padaku "Thank's" Jawabku yang kemudian bergegas menuju Mobil Porsch Pink Soft kesayanganku

Aku menginjak pedal dan meninggalkan rumah menuju sekolahku kembali. Mobilku berhenti ketika Traffic menunjukkan lampu merah yang artinya berhenti, Sambil menunggu lampu berwarna hijau aku membalas e-mail dari kakakku lagi

"Sekarang Giliranku!"

Seruan suara seorang pria membuatku berpaling ke arah asal muala suara itu, Suara yang tidak asing pikirku. Aku sedikit terkejut ternyata orang yang mengeluarkan suara lantang di tengah jalan besar begini adalah seorang pria kucel yang sedang mengayun sepeda tahun 70- an nya dengan semangat tepat di sebelah kanan mobilku 'Heran zaman sekarang masih ada yang naik sepeda seperti itu' Batinku yang kemudian meletakkan handphone ku kembali keatas dan menginjak Gas ketika Traffic nya menunjukkan warna hijau

Aku memarkirkan Mobilku di parkir VIP sekolah, aku tidak mau berjalan terlalu jauh dari kelas hanya demi parkir yang lebih murah, jadi aku ambil yang VIP saja meskipun sedikit mahal akan tetapi aku tidak perlu berjalan begitu jauh. Aku berjalan menuju gedung kelas ku yang berada di sebelah selatan Sekolah, seluruh siswa di sekolah melihat dan melirikku dengan tatapan yang sulit kumengerti, namun itu sudah menjadi pemandangan yang biasa di sini jadi aku sudah tidak terkejut lagi akan hal itu

Aku berjalan menghintari koridor, jam tangan ku sudah menunjukkan jam 7 lewat yang artinya kelas sebentar lagi akan di mulai "Jujur saja aku sedang tidak niat masuk sekolah hari ini" ucapku pada diri sendiri sembari tetap berjalan menuju ke kelasku

Aneh, aku mendengar suara berisik di sebelah kiri koridor kelasku. Jiwa penasaran seorang wanita pun meluap dari diriku. Aku berjalan menuju asal muala itu dengan sedikit mengendap endap takut hal yang tidak- tidak akan terjadi padaku mengingat koridor tidak ada siapa siapa saat ini

"Baiklah! Aku akan menggunakan tenaga ku yang terakhir!"

"Eh?"

Bruk!

"Aduh!"

"Ow"

Tubuhku terjatuh dengan lemahnya ketika menabrak tubuh seorang pria bertubuh agak besar menurutku. Aku mengerjapkan mata dan mencoba menatap pria yang menabrakku tadi dengan kesal

"Ma.. Maaf, Aku tidak se-"

Aku mengerjapkan mata ketika melihat pria yang menabrakku tiba tiba terdiam menatapku dengan pandangan aneh , pandangannya terlihat berbeda… tidak seperti yang selama ini ku alami di sekolah ini 'Dia melamun? Mengapa dia menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu?' Sekarang ia menggeleng kecil, sepertinya baru sadar

"Go..gomenasai… Aku tidak sengaja menabarakmu" Ucap pria itu sambil menjulurkan lengannya kearahku namun tak segera kusambut, Entah mengapa aku merasa pernah berjumpa dengannya sebelumnya, Ah! Dia pria kucel yang naik sepeda ondel itu. Dia sepertinya merasa tidak enak denganku, dengan segera aku menggapai lengannya yang ia julurkan lagi. Aku menunduk untuk mengambil tas dan handphone ku yang terjatuh akibat tabrakan tadi

Entah mengapa perasaanku mengatakan ada yang sedang memperhatikanku. Aku memalingkan tubuhku kearah pria kucel itu dengan tatapan judes, 'Sepertinya dia jadi salah tingkah' batinku ketika melihat ia langsung menatap ke arah lain ketika aku memalingkan tubuhku. Merasa tidak ada keperluan lagi untuk mencaritau suara berisik tadi karena sudah jelas dia penyebab suara itu ada. Aku memalingkan tubuhku hendak menuju kelas yang sepertinya akan di mulai beberapa menit lagi

"Pe..Permisi" Suara pria tadi membuatku kembali memalingkan tubuhku ke arahnya dengan tatapan bertanya "I..itu apa kau mengetahui letak Office Room?" Sambungnya lagi. Aku tak segera menjawabnya, aku menghampiri pria itu lalu mengacungkan jari telunjuku ke wajahnya dan memutar kearah Kanan pria aneh itu

"On your right" Ucapku singkat. Pria itu langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah yang aku tunjuk, raut wajahnya berubah ketika ia melihat pintu Office tepat di sebelahnya. Aku menurunkan lenganku "Anyone else" Ucapku mengejutkannya dan lansung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah ku.

"Ah.. Tidak, A..Arigato" Dia membungkkan tubuhnya ke arahku. Lagi dia menatapku dengan tatapan anehnya lagi, sepertinya dia memiliki keterbelakangan mental, ah itu tidak mungkin tidak mungkin orang yang memiliki keterbelakangan mental dapat masuk kesini dengan mudah

"Are you sure?" Aku kembali bertanya kepadanya yang langsung kalangkabut, terkejut lagi mungkin

"Eh.. i..itu tidak ada" Ucapnya "Arigato" pria itu membungkuk lagi yang kubalas dengan anggukan kemudian meninggalkan pria aneh dan kucel itu, sepertinya aku pernah lihat dia tapi bukan pada saat di jalan 'Ah! Dia anak beasiswa itu' Batinku meyakinkan. Ayah ku merupakan pemilik dari sekolah Konoha HighSchool dan aku pernah di beritahu ayahku bahwa akan ada seorang anak beasiswa yang akan masuk di KHS, Ayahku kemudian memberikan berkas tentang profil dirinya 'Namanya kalau tidak salah adalah Sasuke Namikaze' batinku "Sasuke…"

.

.

.

.

Normal Pov:

Sasuke mengetuk pintu Office kemudian memasuki ruangan itu secara perlahan, dia takut merusak suasana yang kelihatannya sedang sangat sibuk saat ini

"Yo.. kau sudah datang Sasuke" Sebuah suara pria membuat Sasuke tersentak dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah asal muala suara itu. Seorang pria berambut_ silver_ mencuat ke samping serta masker yang menutupi wajahnya dari hidung hingga ke dagunya menatap Sasuke yang sepertinya tersenyum di balik mengangguk dengan wajah gugup

"Baiklah,perkenalkan namaku adalah Kakashi Hatake senang bertemu denganmu" Ucap Kakashi yang Sasuke balas dengan anggukan lagi, masih dengan raut wajah gugup. Kakashi melihat arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya "hmm… Sepertinya kelas akan di segera di mulai, Sasuke ayo ikut denganku" Ucap Kakashi dan keluar melalui pintu yang berada di belakangnya

Sasuke mengikuti langkah Kakashi dari belakang masih dengan perasaan gugup yang meluap luap di dirinya 'Bagaimana ini, jika mereka memperlakukan aku seperti kedua anak di gerbang tadi aku tidak akan mungkin bisa memiliki teman disini' Batin Sasuke. Kakashi berhenti di sebuah pintu ruangan dan tentunya Sasuke juga menghentikan langkahnya, Sasuke melirik ke arah pintu 'Kelas 11 A? aku akan disini?' batin Sasuke lagi

"Ayo Sasuke" Suara Kakashi membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. Sasuke pun hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Kakashi yang berada di depannya. "Baiklah tenang semuanya" Kakashi berseru ke penjuru kelas yang membuat seluruh siswa langsung berhenti dari aktifitasnya, membuat kegaduhan "Anak anak, hari ini kalian mendapat teman baru dari kota Oto dan dia akan memperkenalkan diri kepada kalian" Kakashi memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Sasuke "Sasuke" Sambungnya yang ku balas dengan anggukan kecil

"Emm..Pe..perkenalkan Na..namaku adalah Sasuke Namikaze, A..aku berasal dari kota Oto" Kelas menjadi riuh, akan tetapi berbeda dengan keriuhan yang sebelumnya. Sasuke menjadi kikuk dengan keadaan itu dimana dia harus berdiam diri menatap seluruh isi kelasnya berbisik bisik dan melirik Sasuke dengan pandangan jijik dan tidak suka

"Okay Okay, anyquestion for him?"Ucap Kakashi sambil memukul mukul meja guru yang berada di depan kelas. Seorang anak berambut abu abu di ikat satu duduk mengangkat tangannya di sebelah kiri baris ketiga, anak itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya

"Namaku Kabuto Yakushi, aku ingin bertanya padamu teman baru, apa perkerjaan orang tuamu? Dan apa alasanmu bersekolah disini? Oh! Jangan bilang kau ingin meneruskan langkah orang tua mu sebagai pengemis KHS" Ucap anak berkaca mata itu yang di sambut dengan gelak tawa mengejek dari siswa satu kelasnya. Kakashi dengan segala upayah berusaha menenagkan anak didiknya namun gagal. Sasuke hanya bisa diam di perlakukan seperti itu, ia tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan sekelas dengan anak di depan gerbang tadi

"Dasar Pecundang!" Sebuah suara membuat satu kelas senyap seketika, seluruh isi kelas memalingkan pandangannya ke arah suara itu termasuk Sasuke dan Kakashi. "Hey Loser Yakushi, Sadar diri keluargamu lebih memrlukan keluarga nya ketimbang keluarganya yang membutuhkan keluargamu" Seorang wanita berambut _softpink_ menghampiri kursi Kabuto dengan tatapan datar

"A..Apa maksudmu Haruno" Kabuto memasang wajah kesal dipaksakan menatap Sakura serta badan yang agak di condongkan kedepan. Sakura hanya diam menatap Kabuto masih dengan tatapan datar yang justru membuat Kabuto semakin kalang kabut "Ja..Jangan merasa sok hebat karena kau seorang putri pemilik sekolah ini! Aku bisa saja menutup sekolahmu dengan mudah jika kau berani macam macam! karena ayahku merupakan seorang pejabat di negara ini!" Seru Kabuto

"He-"

Wanita _Softpink_ itu mengangkat tangannya ke arah Kakashi yang berusaha menenangkan peerdebatan itu. Wanita_ Softpink_ itu menurunkan tangan kemudian menepuk telapak tangannya pelan namun masih menimbulkan suara tepukan di telapak tangan Sakura "Wow, You so great Yakushi.. You make me Scary, Sampai sampai aku tidak bisa bergerak" Wanita itu menghentikan tepukan tangannya kemudian melipat tangannya di dada "You know, that's what I mean, seorang pecundang akan selalu mengangkat derajat keluarganya daripada ia harus berusaha sendiri mengangkat darajatnya, But you see him? Dia hanya diam tidak membawa desas desus orang tuanya sebagai apa. ya.. meskipun mereka seorang pengemis sekalipun" Ucap wanita itu "Sadarlah keluarga mu itu meminta gaji kepada keluarga Sasuke dan juga termasuk keluarga kami semua" Sambungnya masih dengan tatapan datar

Wanita _Softpink_ itu maju kedepan menghampiri Sasuke. Ia menjulurkan lengannya ke arah Sasuke "Hei, perkenalkan namaku Sakura Haruno, Nice to meet you" Ucapnya sembari tersenyum kearah Sasuke. Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam kemudian memberikan senyuman terbaiknya dan menjabat tangan Sakura. Sakura terdiam sejenak menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan aneh, kemudian berbalik menuju kursinya kembali tanpa sepata katapun lagi

"Ahem… Baiklah semuanya kembali duduk ketempatnya masing masing, dan Sasuke tempat dudukmu mmm, bagaimana di sebelah Sakura saja.. Sakura kau tidak keberatan kan?" Ucap Kakashi menghadap kearah Sakura duduk. Sakura menatap sekilas Kakashi kemudian kembali melakukan aktifitasnya membaca buku berbasis englishnya

"My Pleasure"

1

2

3

"What?! SAKURA DUDUK DENGAN ORANG SELAIN THREEBEAST GIRL?!"

"Hey berisik!" Seorang siswa berambut seperti nanas mengangkat kepalanya dari meja dengan tatapan kesal karena tidur indahnya terganggu oleh teriakan seluruh isi kelasnya "Memangnya kenapa kalau dia duduk dengan orang selain TBG? Apa itu melanggar HAM?" Sambungnya sambir menyenderkan tubuhnya ke kursi

"Bukannya begitu Shikamaru! Kau tau bagaiman upaya ku hanya untuk duduk di sebelah Sakura sejak SD? itu sangat suliiitt sekali!" Seorang pria beralis tebal angkat bicara sembari memukul mejanya keras keras dan menekankan kata di sulit "Dan dia mendapatkannya dengan sekali pertemuaan!" Sambungnya lagi dengan tangisan yang justru membuat orang geli ketimbang iba

"Iya itu benar! Aku juga sependapat dengan Lee! Ak-"

"Naruto Lee, Hentikan hal menggelikan ini! kalian seperti anak anak saja" Kata kata yang di lontarkan Sakura langsung membuat kedua pria berambut jabrik diam dan duduk manis di kursinya tidak beda halnya dengan Lee si alis tebal itu "Sasuke what are you doing there? Come and sit here" Sambung Sakura sambil menunjuk sebuah kursi kosong di sebelahnya

Sasuke yang sejak tadi diam akhirnya berjalan dengan langkah tergesa gesa menuju kursi di sebelah Sakura. Seluruh kelas memandangnnya dengan wajah yang sulit Sasuke mengerti akan tetapi Sasuke dapat menyimpulkan bahwa itu tatapan tidak suka terhadapnya

Sasukepun tiba di kursi barunya, Sasuke hendak berterima kasih kepada seorang wanita di sebelahnya karena sudah menolongnya akan tetapi niatnya terhenti ketika ia melihat sesuatu yang indah menurutnya. Sakura yang tengah menatap keluar jendela dengan pantulan semburat sinar matahari membuat mata _emerlard_ Sakura sangat indah kala itu 'Dia.. Dia memiliki mata yang sangat indah' batin Sasuke

"What?" Ucap Sakura masih dengan posisi menatap keluar jendela. Sasuke langsung tersentak ketika Sakura memergokinya sedang menatap dirinya." A…apanya?" Ucap Sasuke sok polos sambil membuka bukunya asal

"Baiklah anak anak, buka buku kalian halaman 11" Ucap Kakashi sambil mengambil buku yang ada di tasnya kemudian membuka halaman yang ia maksud yang diikitu seluruh siswa di kelas tak terkecuali Sasuke dan Sakura. Sakura melirik ke arah Sasuke tanpa diketahui olehnya 'Sasuke?'

.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sekolah megah berdiri dengan kokohnya di daerah Selatan Konoha,hanya Siswa siswa golongan kaya yang mampu bersekolah tersebut, namun beda halnya dengan pria bercelana hitam gombor dengan kemeja yang di masukan kedalam celana, serta sepatu yang nyaris dikatan hancur ,kemudian Rambut dengan gaya acak acakan dan kacamata super besar yang menggantung di hidungnya yang mancung

Sasuke, telah berhasil memasuki sekolah super megah itu dengan jalur Beasiswa di kotanya 'Oto City'

KRIIIIIINGGG!

Suara bel istirahat sekolah membuat siswa siswa di sekolah _Konoha __H__igh School_ cepat cepat berhamburan keluar menuju kantin dengan niat cepat cepat mengambil makanan yang mereka beli sebelum kehabisan, maklum saja meskipun makanan di KHS terbilang mahal hal itu tidak membuat anak KHS menyurutkan keinginan mereka untuk membeli makanan yang mereka suka karena materi bukan hal yang besar bagi mereka

Sasuke tidak mau ketinggalan, ia cepat cepat membereskan segala benda miliknya di atas meja dan bersiap siap menuju ke kantin, meskipun ia membawa Bento akan tetapi ia ingin memasuki kantin sekolah untuk pertama kalinya. Sasuke pun akhirnya selesai membereskan mejanya dan mulai bergegas pergi menuju ke kantin, akan tetapi ia menjadi ciut ketika ia melihat Kabuto dan temannya berdiri di depan pintu kelas, seakan akan mereka menunggu Sasuke untuk di intimidasi

Sasuke mengurunkan niatnya dan membalikkan badannya kembali ke arah mejanya "Kau tidak kekantin?" Sebuah suara menghentikan langkahku, Sakura memandangku dengan tatapan tanya di depan pintu kelas, Kabuto dan temannya tadi terlihat kesal melihat perlakuan Sakura dan memutuskan pergi, Sasuke terlihat lega dengan perginya Kabuto dan temannya itu "I..Iya aku akan ke kantin" Ucap Sasuke dan mulai melangkah keluar kelas dengan Sakura Haruno, seorang gadis cantik terkenal di KHS

Setiba mereka kekantin, Sasuke terlihat sangat tepesona dan exited melihat pemandangan yang yang tidak pernah dia jumpai sebelumnya, sejujurnya kalau bisa berpendapat ini bukan terlihat seperti kantin sekolah melainkan sebuah restaurant Eropa bintang lima lah kata kata yang tepat untuk kantin ini, lampu gantung kristal dan besar terlihat kokoh di atas ruang kantin, meja dan kursi terlihat sangat mahal dan nyaman, warna merah dan emas di dinding memperkompleks kemewahan kantin KHS itu.

Sakura mengajak Sasuke untuk memesan makanan, hitung hitung untuk cemilan menunggu teman teman Sakura yang sepertinya akan tiba sebentar lagi. Sakura dan Sasuke mendekati korner di meja Kantin yang tentunya terlihat mewah dan mahal, Sakura mulai memilih milih apa yang akan dia beli, tak beda dengan Sasuke, akan tetapi...

"500, 1, 1,5..."

"Gila! Harga 1 kue kecil ini 2,5 juta ryo?! Ini sih buat uang makanku 2 bulan! Apa kue ini cocok untuk pelajar?" Guman Sasuke tidak percaya dengan apa yang di hadapannya saat ini, makanan dan kue kue yang lain memang mahal, akan tetapi untuk harga kue kecil ini.. rasanya tidak masuk akal bagi Sasuke, melihat gelagat Sasuke yang aneh Sakura mendekati Sasuke sambil memegang nampan yang sudah tertata apik dengan makanan yang Sakura pesan, meskipun ruang makan KHS terbilang mewah akan tetapi siswa masih harus mengambil makanan sendiri tanpa di bantu oleh pelayan, ini merupakan salah satu langkah agar siswa siswi di KHS lebih mandiri

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura ketika ia tiba di sebelah Sasuke, Sakura langsung mengerti ketika melihat Sasuke memandang kue kecil yang harganya sedikit mahal, menurut Sakura 'Sepertinya dia syok melihat daftar harganya' Guman Sakura dalam hati "Kau ingin Chocopologie? Aku bisa membelikanmu jika kau mau" Tanya Sakura yang langsung mendapat respon terkejut oleh Sasuke karena ia tidak menyadari kehadiran Sakura "Cokoplo.. apa?" Tanya Sasuke bertanya tanya dengan nama yang tidak pernah ia dengar sebelumnya

Sakura menghenduskan nafas, mengerti kalau Sasuke tidak tau makanan kelas atas itu "Chocopologie, menurut sejarahnya kue kecil ini di buat oleh Knipschildt di Italy" Jawab Sakura yang kini mengubah posisi tubuhnya ke arah kue itu "Memangnya apa hebatnya kue ini sampai sampai harganya luar biasa seperti ini" Tanya Sasuke skarskatik melihat harga kue buatan Italy itu. "Hmm, aku pernah ke Italy saat aku masih SMP dan aku pernah belajar memasaknya, dan yang ku tau harga yang tinggi diakibatkan komposisinya yang juga tinggi, biasanya jika kau memesan sendiri di sana coklat yang di gunakan berdasarkan pesanan dari sang pelanggan, tapi dominan coklat yang di pesan terbuat dari Truffle hitam dengan campuran 70 % Kakao Valrhona, dan lagi.." Perkataan Sakura terhenti dan memandang Sasuke

"Dan lagi?" Tanya Sasuke semakin penasaran

"Dan lagi, terdapat parutan emas asli di atasnya kau bisa lihatkan sesuatu yang berkilau di atas kue itu" Tutur Sakura sambil menunjuk nunjuk kue kecil itu dengan wajah datar. Sasuke terdiam, tak satu katapun keluar dari bibirmya 'E..emas? me,memangnya itu bisa di makan?' Guman Sasuke makin syok mendengar perjelasan dari Sakura, melihat Sasuke makin _drop_ menurut Sakura, Sakura pun memanggilnya "Helloo, anyone here?"Ucap Sakura sambil melambai lambaikan lengannya ke wajah Sasuke yang semakin _down_ , Sasuke sedikit terkejut kemudian memandang wajah Sakura dengan raut wajah masih _drop _"Ada" Jawab Sasuke singkat dengan masih dengan raut wajah syok

"So Sasuke, Kau mau kue ini?" Tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk kue kecil itu, Sasuke langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras pertanda kalau dia benar benar tidak ingin membelinya "Ti,tidak, ma..mana mungkin aku bisa membeli kue seharga 2,5 juta Ryo itu" Ucap Sasuke terbata bata sambil menunjuk nunjuk kue yang dari tadi mereka peributkan

"Just take it" Ucap Sakura santai

"Wh, What?" Tanya Sasuke kembali yang sepertinya kali ini tanpa sadar ia terbawa menggunakan bahasa inggris karena Sakura juga sering menggunakannya. Sakura menghednduskan nafasnya "Take that" Ucap Sakura lagi sambil menunjuk kue tadi

"Ta..tapi"

Belum sempat Sasuke berbicara, Sakura segera memesan 4 porsi kue itu dan langsung membayarnya "Ayo Sasuke kita duduk" Ucap Sakura lagi dengan santainya. Sasuke hanya terpelongo, terdiam tak sanggup berkata apa apa, sweatdrop…

"Kelihatannya disana kosong, ayo kita duduk di sebelah sana" Ucap Sakura sambil menunjuk ke arah 4 bangku kasong yang berada di sebelah kaca besar, memperlihatkan pemandangan indah diluar mengingat kalau kantin ini berada di lantai tiga gedung sekolah, Sasuke pun hanya mengangguk mengerti dan mengikuti langkah Sakura dari belakang

.

.

.

.

"Hei, itu kan Sakura Haruno" Seorang siswa berambut jigrak berwarna ke biruan dengan wajah yang mirip hiu memandangi gerak gerik dari Sakura dan Sasuke dari kejauhan"Apa, dimana?" Kali ini siswa dengan rambut lurus ke belakang berwarna putih ikut ambil bicara dan bertanya "Itu disana yang duduk di sebelah anak udik itu" Sambung siswa itu sambil menunjuk ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura yang penampilannya lebih mirip dengan hewan laut karnivora di bandingkan siswa, sang siswa berambut putih itu mengikuti arah yang di tunjuk temannya tadi

"Ah,kau benar,tapi.. kenapa dia bersama anak udik itu ya?"Tanya Siswa rambut putih itu lagi kepada temannya"Entahlah, tapi seperti yang di katakana bos..kita harus memberi tahunya jika Haruno dekat dengan seorang pria"Sambung siswa hiu itu sambil mulai mengetik handphone touchscreennya

.

.

.

.

"Emm.. Sakura,apa tidak apa apa kalau aku duduk bersamamu?"Ucap Sasuke yang merasa gelisah ketika seluruh siswa KHS sejak kedatangan mereka tadi kekantin melihat kearah mereka terutama Sasuke yang sepertinya mendapat pandangan tidak suka dan benci dari siswa siswa lainnya, Sakura melihat Sasuke sekilas kemudian membalikan pandangannya ke handphone miliknya "It's okay, don't be worry" Jawab Sakura singkat dengan masih asyk dengan aktivitas yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang ini

Hening…

"Emm…. Sakura.." Ucap Sasuke memecahkan keheningan sambil sedikit memandang Sakura yang saat ini berada di hadapannya"Hm?" Jawab Sakura singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya di handphonenya "It..itu.."

"Sakuraaaa"

Mendengar suara, Sasuke dan Sakura menolehkan pandangan mereka menuju asal muala suara centil itu "Sakuraa sayaaang…aku sangat merindukanmu my sweetie beibbb"Ucap siswi berambut pirang yang diikat satu dan bermata _A__quarime_ itu sambil memeluk Sakura dari samping Sakura."Sakura, Kenapa kau tak memberitahu kami sejak awal bahwa kau sudah kembali dari Amerika?"Sambung seorang siswi berambut _I__ndigo_ yang memiliki mata_L__avender_ yang sejak tadi mengikuti langkah siswi berambut blonde itu

"Ya , ya I'm sorry" Jawab Sakura singkat sambil menyugihkan senyum simpulnya kepada dua siswi cantik tersebut, Sasuke terkejut, bukan karena kecantikan mereka akan tetapi pakaian yang mereka kenakan, 'Mereka tidak mengenakan seragam' Guman Sasuke dalam hati, memang ada segelintir siswa siswi di sekolah ini yang tidak menggunakan seragam KHS, banyak yang mengatakan kalau yang tidak memakai seragam itu berarti anak orang orang terkenal dan sangat penting baik yang di dalam negri maupun luar negri, dengan kata lain mereka benar benar orang terkaya di negara ini

"Siapa dia?" Tanya gadis bermata aquarime itu sambil menatap Sasuke setelah beberapa saat ia duduk di sebelah Sakura"Oh iya, perkenalkan namanya adalah Sasuke Namikaze,dia itu anak beasiswa di sekolah yang pernah aku bicarakan itu"Jelas Sakura yang kini telah menghentikan aktivitasnya, yaitu bermain handphone "Sasuke perkenalkan juga,mereka adalah teman teman ku, yang berambut hitam itu namanya Hinata Hyuga dan yang centil ini Ino Yamanaka" Tutur Sakura sambil menunjuk salah satu dari mereka bergantian

"What?!Centil katamu? Itu yang kau pelajari saat di Amerika?" ucap Ino kesal pada Sakura yang hanya menyugihkan wajah tak berdosa

"Ha..hajime masite, bokuwa Sasuke Namikaze, senang berkenalan dengan kalian" Ucap Sasuke terbata bata gugup dan sedikit cemas karena takut mendapat respon seperti yang di kelas dan di depan gerbang, pengalaman buruk selalu menimpa Sasuke ketika ia tiba di sekolah ini. Suasana hening menyelimuti sesaat, Sasuke semakin cemas, hal yang ia takutkan benar benar terjadi 'Apa mereka tidak menyukaiku?'Batin Sasuke sambil menunduk di kursinya

"Woaahh..hebat! jadi kau orangnya"Seru Ino sambil menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan kagum, "Huh?" Ucap Sasuke tak paham dengan situasi yang di alaminya ini,"Kau mengalahkan lebih dari 1000 orang pintar di kotamu kan? Itu berarti kau benar benar sangat Cerdas!"Sambung Hinata yang merasa kagum dengan ke pintaran Sasuke , "Iya itu benar! Aku saja mengalah kan 10 orang saja belum tentu.."Tutur Ino dengan intonasi dan raut wajah yang sedih saat ini

"I..itu tidak benar,kalau Ino pasti bisa mengalahkan 1000 orang pintar di kotaku,kan Ino siswa di sini itu berarti Ino cerdas" Tegas Sasuke kepada Ino "Kau tau aku berharap kau benar, tapi pada kenyataannya aku hanya mendapat rangking 13 dari 25 siswa" Sambung Ino lagi yang kali ini kelihatan makin sedih, "Jika soal ke pintaran, aku rasa kau harus bertanya pada Hinata yang mendapat Juara 1 di kelas" Ucap sakura datar sambil mulai memakan kue yang mereka beli tadi saat menunggu mereka, "Jangan memujiku Sakura, kau itu jauh lebih cerdas di banding aku" Ucap Hinata sambil memandang Sasuke dengan senyuman manis yang terpampang di wajah cantiknya

"Itu benar Sakura! dan yang berarti…aku yang paling bodoh" Sambung Ino makin sedih legi ketika ia baru menyadari bahwa dialah yang paling bodoh di antara mereka saat ini, Sasuke jadi bertanya tanya"Cerdas? Cerdas dalam bidang apa?"Tanya Sasuke kepada Hinata "Segalanya, Kau tau Sakura itu Juara 1 umum di sekolah kita ini" Ucap Hinata seraya tersenyum ke arah Sasuke, "Ju..juara 1 umum?!" Seru Sasuke tak percaya dengan kecerdasan yang di miliki oleh Sakura

"Ya, kau tau bahkan sanking cerdasnya dia pernah di tawarkan berkuliah di Harvard tanpa biaya sedikitpun 3 tahun yang lalu meskipun ia masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah tapi ia sudah mendapat kepercayaan dari pihak universitas! Dan kau apa yang di katakana Sakura? Dia menolaknya mentah mentah" Tutur Ino dengan nada sedikit jengkel karena akan sangat sulit baginya untuk bersekolah di Harvard ketika ia kuliah, dan kesempatan datang dengan mudah ke arah Sakura, tetapi ia menolaknya! Itulah yang membuat Ino semakin jengkel

"Aku tidak tertarik itu saja, mengapa kalian selalu mengungkit masalah itu"Kesal Sakura sambil melanjutkan memakan kue yang iya beli tadi dengan Sasuke, dengan sedikit perdebatan oleh Sasuke dengan Sakura "Ahhh ya sudahla, aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu dan tak akan mengerti" Ucap Ino bosan dan mengambil 1 kue chocopoligie yang tadi Sasuke dan Sakura pesan.Sasuke pun hanya terdiam dan mencoba mengambil satu kue yang ia beli dengan Sakura tadi, walaupun sebenarnya Sakuralah yang membelinya

"Enak sekali!" Seru Sasuke dengan tatapan kagum memandangan kue 2,5 juta ryo itu, Sasuke masih merasa ini sedikit gila menghabiskan 2,5 juta ryo hanya untuk kue sekecil ini meskipun rasanya teramat sangat enak menurutnya, "Kau suka? Biar aku ambilkan lagi"Tanya Hinata yang hendak berdiri menuju korner untuk memesan Chocopologie lagi, "Ti..tidak usah, bisa merasakan kue lezat ini sudah cukup untukku" Pinta Sasuke , kalau hanya membuang buang uang demi kue kecil ini Sasuke merasa sedikit buram mengingat ia dengan kakek neneknya kesulitan mencari makan di desa , mengerti dengan apa yang di ucapkan Sasuke, Hinatapun mengangguk mengerti dan kembali duduk ke tempatnya

Memang Sasuke akui, hari pertamanya di sekolah tidaklah menyenangkan padamulanya, tapi pertemuannya dengan Sakura telah mengubah hari harinya di sekolah ini, Konoha High School, "Kau akan mati" Suara remang remang terdengar di telinga Sasuke , Sasuke melihat kekanan dan kekiri, melihat ara keselurahan untuk mencari asal muala tersebut, yang ia tidak menemukan siapapun di sekitar mereka ber empat "D,dare?"Ucap Sasuke pelan dengan keringat dingin yang mulai bercucuran

.

.

.

.

.

**Yah selamat, Fanfic saya, Saya Renovasi**

**Hehehehe**

**REVIEW?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Declaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
CC: Sakura Sasuke**

**Warning:  
OCC dll**

**Different**

"DIE!"

Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya di sebuah apartemen sederhana dan sebuah tempat tidur yang hanya untuk satu orang. Ia mengerjapkan matanya dan memegang dahinya 'Mimpi itu lagi' batin Sasuke

Sasuke menoleh ke arah meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidurnnya 'Jam 3 pagi' Gumannya lagi setelah melihat jam yang bertengger manis di sudut meja itu dan kembali merebahkan dirinya ke tempat tidur

.

.

.

.

"Di sini Sakura" Ucap seorang gadis bermata _Aquarime_ kepada Sakura sambil mencoba membuka sebuah loker yang berada di emm… ruang ganti pria dengan jepitan rambut yang sudah ia persiapkan sebelumnya

"Apa kau yakin ini miliknya Ino?" ucap Sakura tidak yakin sambil menoleh kearah Ino yang masih sibuk melakukan aktifitasnya

" Yes! give me that!" seru Ino seusai berhasil membuka Loker tanpa menoleh dan membalas pertanyaan pun langsung memberikan barang yang sudah mereka persiapkan kepada Ino dengan raut wajah kesal karena di cuekin "Oke! finish" Ucap Ino bangga atas pekerjaannya yang menurut Ino merupakan keberhasilan besar

"Ino apa-"

Cklek

Dengan serempak Ino dan Sakura meloncat kearah loker yang barusan mereka _Geledah_ dan sesegera mungkin menutup pintu loker itu

"Apa maksudnya ini? Mengawasi seorang gadis?! _Oh my_ ini terlalu kekanak kanakan Hidan" Gerutu seorang pria berambut kuning di kucir panjang dan _poni _yang menutupi mata kananya berjalan ke arah kanan tepat di loker yang Ino dan Sakura _Geledah _dan juga sebagai tempat persembunyian kedua gadis cantik itu

Kan gak lucu kedua siswi terfemous di Konoha Highschool kepergok lagi di ruang ganti pria? bisa bisa pamor mereka bisa turun 360 derajat ya gak reders XD

"Sudahla Deidara, berhentilah menggrutu. Itu tidak akan mengubah rencana Boss jika kau mengeluh kepadaku" Ucap Hidan yang menuju loker yang bersebelahan dengan loker Deidara lebih tepatnya di sebelah kanan Deidara "kemarin aku dan Kisame melihat gadisnya boss sedang bersama seorang pria yang…Well tidak pantas di sebut saingan" Sambung Hidan sambil memakai pakaian olahraga Konoha High School

"Cih! Merepotkan" Kesal Deidara yang juga memakai pakaian Olahraganya dan menutup lokernya "sudahlah, ayo kita pergi Hidan" sambungnya lagi yang di balas anggukan dari Hidan lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu

Sakura dan Ino pun keluar dari loker perlahan lahan setelah merasa cukup aman untuk keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka

"Astaga! Hampir saja" Ucap Ino kemudian dan terduduk lemas setelah keluarr dari loker" aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi aku bersumpah! Kau dengar itu Loker?!" seru Ino menunjuk nunjuk loker yang memang bau dan sempit apalagi di masuki oleh dua orang

"Ino jangan mulai" ucap Sakura Skarskatik yang juga baru keluar dari loker sambil menatap Ino yang berada di bawahnya

"Mulai? Mulai apa?" Tanya Ino tidak mengerti sambil menatap Sakura dengan jari telunjuk masih menunjuk ke arah Loker

"Forget it. Now we will clean up it yet" Ucap Sakura sambil menatap kearah Loker yang sudah berserakan akibat menjadi tempat persembunyian Ino dan Sakura

Lengan Ino gemetar, wajahnya kusut, dan ia berkata "INI PERTEMUAN AKHIR KITA LOKER!"

.

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan pikiran kosong. Ia masih memikirkan mimpi yang menderanya beberapa hari ini 'apa itu mimpi? Mengapa aku merasa kalau itu nyata' batin Sasuke sambil duduk di kursinya begitu ia tiba di kelas 'Dan siapa pria itu? Hal yang paling ku ingat dari pria itu-'

"Sasuke!" Seru Suara gadis yang sangat familiar di telinga Sasuke sontak membuatnya langsung menatap kearah asal muala suara itu dengan tatapan terkejut

"Sa..Sakura? ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke terbata kepada Sakura masih dengan pose dan raut wajah yang sama 'terkejut'

"bukannya ada apa Sakura, tapi ada apa Sasuke. Aku sudah memanggilmu tiga kali! Sudahlah sekarang minggir aku mau duduk" ucap Sakura yang menekankan kata 'ada apa' kepada Sasuke lalu menerobos dari jalur Sasuke yang masih terperanjat heran

Sasuke hanya bisa menatap bingung dengan sifat Sakura dan kondisi wajahnya yang terlihat sangat lelah saat duduk di sebelahnya namun ia segera memalingkan wajah dan menepis segala pertanyaan yang berada di kepalanya dan membiarkan Sakura beristirahat

Sakurapov:

'Sial' guman Sakura setelah beberapa saat dengan raut wajah yang masih kelelahan

Flashback

"Ino! Apa tidak apa apa lewat dari sini"Seru ku Sambil menatap Ino yang berda tak jauh dari ku "Aku dengar disini banyak anjing penjaga"Sambung ku lagi sambil melirik kekanan dan kekiri dengan raut wajah cemas

Aku terpaksa melewati belakang Gedung Olahraga dengan alasan lebih aman, sebenarnya ini sarannya Ino jadi mau tidak mau aku harus mengikutinya

"Sudahla Jangan khawatir! Aku yakin tidak akan apa apa"Ucap Ino meyakinkan ku sambil menoleh kebelakang dan mengacuhkan jempolnya kepada ku dengan masih sambil berjalan

"Tapi Ino,Aku-"

"Woooof! Woof!"

Aku dan Ino berhenti melangkah dengan wajah pucat. Aku memanggil Ino ,Ino hanya menggeleng dengan raut wajah masih pucat. Aku dan Ino pun menolehkan wajah kami secara perlahan lahan ke arah asal muala suara itu

"Wooof Woof!"

Tiga Anjing-

"Shit!" Ucap ku dan Ino serempak lalu mengambil kaki seribu pergi dari tempat itu dan meninggalkan ketiga anjing penjaga

Flashback end

"lain kali aku tidak akan mendengarkan perkataan Ino" ucap ku pelan yang tidak dapat di dengar oleh Sasuke yang berada di sebelahku sekalipun

Sakurapov end:

.

.

.

.

"Sakura mana?" Tanya Hinata sambil melirik ke arah Sasuke di sela sela perjalanan mereka menuju perpustakaan. Hinata sedikit terkejut bahwa Sakura bisa mangkir keperpustakaan pada jam istirahat , biasanya dia sering ke perpus untuk tidur

"Sakura berada di kelas. Wajahnya terlihat sangat letih dari istirahat yang pertama tadi" jawab Sasuke sambil membolak balikan buku yang ia sengaja bawa

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu sama dengan Ino Dia bahkan tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun sejak istirahat tadi"Ucap Hinata sweatdrop mengingat kembali wajah Ino yang seperti habis di kejar kejar Setan 'lebih persisnya anjing'

"Aku rasa mereka sedang melakukan sesuatu bersama sama, Merekakan selalu kena sial kalau melakukan sesuatu bersama dan faktor yang membuat seperti itu biasanya dari Ino" tutur Sasuke yang masih membolak balikan halaman buku

"Benar sih Tapi Sasuke, darimana kau bisa tahu akan hal itu?"Tanya Hinata menatap Sasuke karena mengingat kalau Sasuke masih baru disini, bahkan jika dia fans dari three beast girl dia belum tentu bisa mengetahui sifat mereka berdua yang memang sedikit memalukan dan konyol

"itu..emmm…entahlah aku cuman asal bicara"jawab Sasuke menatap Hinata sambil menggaruk garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan kembali membaca bukunya

"ohh I see" Ucap Hinata kemudian kembali menoleh kedepan faham dengan apa yang dimaksud Sasuke

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana Pain? Sudah mendapatkan informasi" Ucap seorang pria berambut merah kepada Pain sambil mengaduk aduk teh di dapur rumah kediamannya yang megah

"Maaf Boss, Sejauh ini kami belum bisa mendapatkan Informasi yang Akurat di jaga sangat ketat oleh pengawal pribadinnya"Jawab Pain sambil menundukkan sedikit tubuhnya kepada pria yang memiliki Rambut merah ini sebagai tanda menyesal

"Bagaimana dengan bocah itu" Ucap pria berambut merah itu lagi sambil menyeruput teh dan menatap Pain tajam

"dia adalah Namikaze Sasuke, dia di urus oleh kedua kakek dan neneknya di kota kecil Oto penghasilan utama mereka adalah berkebun. Dia merupakan anak terpilih di Konoha HighSchool sebagai anak beasiswa" tutur Pain panjang lebar

"Sasuke? apa karena itu Sakura? Jangan bodoh! Dia sudah mati! Mati di telan Ombak! Dia sudah Mati Sakura!"Seru pria berambut merah itu sambil melempar tehnya kelantai dengan kesal "jangan memaksaku melakukan hal yang sama, Sakura Haruno" sambungnya dengan emosi yang meluap luap

.

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan menuju kelas, ia baru saja kembali dari perpustakaan untuk meminjam beberapa buku dengan Hinata yang sudah kembali kekelasnya

Sauke melamun kembali mengingat mimpinya yang baru baru ini terjadi 'semakin di ingat ingat semakin terasa nyata' guman Sasuke di sela sela perjalanannya

"satu,dua,tiga TARIK!"

Gerebuk!

Sasuke tersungkur tidak berdaya saat ia tersandung sebuah tali tambang yang berada di sisi lorong menuju kelasnnya . buku buku yang ia pinjam bersama Hinata berserakan dimana mana dahinya mengeluarkan darah segar akibat hantamannya di lantai yang cukup keras

"Rasakan! Itulah akibatnya kalau sok keren di depan Three Beast Girl!" seru seorang siswa laki laki berambut jabrik coklat sambil melemparkan tali tambang ke tubuh Sasuke

"Sudahlah Kiba, tidak ada gunanya berbicara padanya"Ucap seorang siswa berambut putih di kucir mendekati Kiba sambil menyugihkan wajah puas dan bangga atas perlakuanya kepada Sasuke

"kau benar Kabuto, tidak ada gunanya berbicara dengan hewan sepertinya"Ucap Kiba kemudian dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terduduk lemah

Sasuke pun hanya dapat pasrah dengan perlakuan kedua siswa tadi dan mengambil buku bukunya yang berserakan juga mengembalikan tali tambang di gudang sekolah dan pergi ke UKS untuk mengobati luka lukanya

"Sasuke, Ada apa dengan dahimu?" Ucap Sakura khawatir dengan kondisi Sasuke yang di balut perban di dahinya ketika ia tiba di kelas

"ini? Tidak apa apa, aku tadi terjatuh saat mau kembali kekelas"jawab Sasuke sambil duduk di sebelah Sakura sambil menyusun buku buku yang ia pinjam di tasnya

"Dasar ceroboh" Sakura memegang dahi Sasuke yang di balut perban seraya tersenyum manis kepada Sasuke ,Sasuke salah tingkah dan menolehkan wajahnya kedepan ia mengambil Note kecilnya dan berpura pura menulis sesuatu di Note itu

Sakura hanya tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan Sasuke dan membaca kembali buku yang sempat gantung untuk dibacanya

.

"emm Sakura"Ucap Sasuke yang sontak membuat Sakura menoleh ke arahnnya "a..aku mau menanyakan sesuatu,it..itu"ucap Sasuke lagi terbata bata "mengapa kalian,mak..maksudku Three Beast Girl begitu peduli dengan ku yang bukan siapa siapa ini"sambung Sasuke seraya menatap Sakura dengan wajah penuh harap

"itu-"

Belum sempat Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, Kakashi memasuki kelas dan meletakan tasnya "Baiklah buka kalian halaman 31"Ucap Kakashi Kemudian dan mengambil buku yang berada di dalam tas nya

"Sensei telat!" Ucap Naruto menyugihkan senyuman tiga jari dan segera kembali ketempat duduknya

"yah tadi antrian di kantin sangat panjang jadi lama kembali kesini"Ucap Kakashi sambil menggaruk garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan menyugihkan senyuman khasnya di balik masker

Siswa siswa yang berada di kelas hanya mengangguk mengerti dengan sifat Sensei mereka yang selalu membuat alasan yang aneh atas keterlambatannya

"Sudah sudah, buka buku kalian" ucap Kakashi lagi dan mulai menjelaskan materi pembelajarannya

Sasuke pun mengambil buku yang di minta Kakashi sambil merutuki senseinya itu, membutuhkan keberaniyan besar untuk mengatakan pertanyaan seperti itu pada Sakura

'bukan nasib baikku' batin Sasuke berkali kali pada dirinya sendiri

.

.

.

.

** oke maaf telat ngepublish**

**review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Declaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**CC: Sakura Sasuke**

**Warning:  
OCC dll**

**Different**

Tok Tok Tok "Nona Sakura " Shizune,seorang pelayan pribadi keluarga Haruno kembali mengetuk pintu yang bercatkan warna coklat tua untuk kesekian kalinya di sebuah rumah mewah bak Istana milik Keluarga Haruno

Haruno? benar, Haruno adalah nama marga dari Sakura Haruno. Sakura Haruno merupakan putri Satu Satunya dari seorang pengusaha terkaya dan tersukses se Asia kala itu, Sakura lebih sering berada di Amerika bersama Ibunya yang memang Asli berdarah Amerika dari pada bersama ayahnya yang berada di Jepang

Shizune kembali mengetuk pintu kamar Sakura namun masih belum ada respon "Nona" Shizune kembali mengetuk pintu dengan niat ini yang terakhir jika masih tidak direspon Shizune akan memanggil Bodyguard keluarga Haruno untuk mendobrak pintu milik Nona-nya ini "Nona Sa-"

"Ha,apa?"Sakura pun akhirnya membuka pintu, wajah kusut khas baru bangun tidur serta rambut yang super kucel terpampang manis di wajahnya saat ini, berbeda dengan Sakura Haruno yang selama ini di kenal Anggun dan Rapi oleh kebanyakan orang.

Setelah berselang agak lama Sakura membuka mulutnya dengan wajah malas dan mata terpejam "Ada apa? Kenapa jam segini udah ngetukin pintu ku sih?" Sakura melepaskan pegangan di pintu dengan mata setengah terpejam sembari merebahkan tubuhnya kembali ke tempat tidurnya yang hangat, Shizune yang tidak berbicara sejak tadi memasuki kamar nonanya menggeledah kamar Sakura dan mengambil beberapa pakaian, sepatu, serta segala sesuatunya

Merasa kamarnya di geledah Sakura pun mendongak dan berusaha untuk duduk dengan mata masih setengah terpejam, alih alih bukannya langsung menanyakan apa yang dilakukan Shizune Sakura malah memperhatikan Shizune yang mondar mandir di kamarnya yang besar nan megah itu sembari menggaruk garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal…belum loading. 1 2 3 Load sukses "Kau sedang apa Shizune?" Sakura akhirnya melontarkan pertanyaan kepada Shizune setelah memakan waktu sepersekian menit,

Yang ditanya Sakura hanya menoleh sekilas lalu kembali melakukan rutinitasnya dan membawa seragam Konoha Highschool serta sepatu Runing nya ke tempat tidur Sakura "What was that?" Sakura terperanjat heran melihat seragam Konoha High school yang seumur umur tidak pernah ia kenakan, bahkan ia tidak ingat pernah memiliki seragam itu

"Sebaiknya Nona segera mandi karena pada jam segini bus sudah mulai padat" Mendengar kalimat yang terakhir mata emerald Sakura langsung membulat terkejut tidak dapat menerima yang kali ini , Naik Bus? jangan kan naik Bus halte, Naik Taksi saja Sakura ogah ogahan. Sakura mengambil nafas dalam dalam dan berusaha tenang kemudian menatap Shizune

"Shizune, bisa di jelasin kalimat yang terakhir itu?"

"Tentu Nona"

"Apa itu Shizune?"

"Kemarin mobil tuan mengalami kecelakaan , bagian depan mobil tuan mengalami kerusakan cukup parah sehingga harus di Service di bengkel dan itu memakan waktu hingga dua minggu mengingat bagian dari mobil tuan sulit dicari di sekitar sini, dengan terpaksa tuan menggunakan mobil nona karena ia harus pergi pagi pagi sekali menuju kota Suna" Shizune menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sembari menundukkan tubuhnya sedikit ke arah Sakura.

Sakura menahan nafas, menahan luapan kesalnya bukan hanya ia harus menaiki kendaraan umum tapi juga mobilnya di gunakan tanpa seizin darinya, yah… memang itu bukan uang miliknya akan tetapi diakan memiliki hak atas mobil yang sudah di percayakan kepadanya itu. Sakura menatap Shizune setelah rasa kesalnya redah ia kembali bertanya sambil menyugihkan senyum yang lebih terlihat di paksakan "No Car?"

"Tidak Nona"

"Naik Bus Halte?"

"Ya Nona"

"Sendiri?"

" Ya dan anda pergi tanpa pengawal itu dilakukan agar keberadaan Nona tidak menarik perhatian dari warga sekitar, dan juga Nona tidak di perkenankan memakai pakaian yang biasa Nona pakai di sekolah" Shizune mengambil jedah kemuadian kembali membuka mulut " Nona harus mengenakan Seragam KHS agar mencegah hal itu terjadi "Jelas Shizune sembari meletakan seragam di atas tempat tidur Sakura

" Selain itu wajah Nona belum di publish ke Media jadi untuk Saat ini belum ada yang mengenali Nona, tapi Nona jangan khawatir kami akan mengawasi Nona dari jauh" Shizune menundukkan kepalanya sedikit dan hendak pergi namun tidak jadi setelah Sakura mencegatnya di depan pintu

"Wa..wait, apa Ayah tidak bisa membeli mobil yang baru lagi? Kan biasanya begitu, dan lagi mobil di rumah kan nggak dua - tiga unit ajakan? Te..terus bukannya ada mobil Bodyguard? Kenapa nggak pakai mobil mereka aja sementara waktu?" Sakura melontarkan pertanyaan berkali kali kepada Shizune yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

Sakura masih dapat menerima tentang Seragamnya, Tapi Bus? Oh yang benar Saja, sendirian tanpa pengawal dan pengalaman menaiki Bus mungkin menjadi pengalaman yang tak terlupakan Untuk Sakura Haruno

Shizune menghela nafas dan sesopan mungkin menjawab segala pertanyaan Sakura,dengan hanya sebuah kalimat "Tuan bilang agar Nona bisa hidup lebih mandiri" Shizune pun meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terperangah, lebih terkejut lagi dengan kalimat ini.

Belum berselang lama ia pergi meninggalkan Sakura Shizune menghentikan langkahnya dan memalingkan tubuhnya kearah pintu kamar Nona-nya yang tidak begitu jauh dari tempat ia berdiri saat ini "Nona, ada Satu lagi" Sakura masih dengan wajah kecut menoleh kearah Shizune "Kartu kredit serta ATM Nona sudah diambil alih tuan sehingga Nona tidak dapat menggunakannya" Shizune pun kembali memalingkan tubuhnya kedepan dan meninggalkan Sakura yang Sudah jatuh terduduk lemas

"Nona Sakura"

"APA!"

"Cepatlah mandi Bus Nona akan berangkat tiga puluh menit lagi dan jangan membolos" Shizune akhirnya benar benar pergi meninggalkan kamar Sakura dan menuju ke lantai dasar rumah bak Istana itu. Sakura masih terduduk lesu di depan pintu kamarnya 'Galau'

"Dasar pelayan Sialan" Gerutu Sakura dengan wajah kesal melihat perilaku pelayannya yang sudah mengabdi di keluarga Haruno selama bertahun tahun .

.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis kecil berlari lari dengan riangnya menyambut mentari yang indah kala itu, rambutnya yang berwarna softpink pendek membuatnya paling berbeda dari anak anak lain. Sendiri ia berlari dan melompat di taman bermain seakan akan sendiri tidaklah masalah asalkan dia merasa bahagia

Tanpa ia sadari seseorang memperhatikan gerak geriknya dari kejauhan, Seorang bocah berambut merah duduk menyendiri sambil menatapi seorang gadis kecil berambut softpink yang tengah asik bermain dengan riangnya 'Dia… kenapa dia bisa seceria itu meskipun ia sendiri' batin sang bocah laki laki itu masih menatap sang gadis berambut softpink

Tak berselang lama sang anak laki laki itu memalingkan wajahnya berniat kembali kekelasnya karena sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi "Kamu nggak mau main?"  
Sebuah suara kecil membuat sang anak laki laki rambut merah memalingkan wajahnya menuju asal muala suara munyil itu, terkejut sang anak laki laki terperanjat heran ketika melihat sesosok gadis kecil berambut Softpink yang sejak tadi ia perhatikan tiba tiba berada dihadapan saat ini

"Kok Kaget? Ayo kita main! belnya sebentar lagi bunyi" Gadis softpink itu tersenyum sembari menjulurkan tangannya ke anak laki laki berambut merah yang masih memasang wajah kagetnya, tak berselang lama sang anak berambut merah pun menerima uluran tangan sang gadis kecil dengan senyuman terpampang manis di wajahnya

TOK TOK TOK

"Tuan muda saatnya anda bersiap siap kesekolah"  
Suara seorang pelayan membangunkan pria berambut merah yang tengah berbaring di tempat tidurnya yang mewah, sang pria berusaha duduk dari ranjang tempat tidurnya dan berguman pada dirinya sendiri

"Sakura aku memimpikan saat itu lagi, tidakkah kau masih mengingatnya?" ucap pria berambut merah "Tapi kenapa kau harus memilih pria itu? Apakah dia lebih baik dariku? Kenapa Sakura kenapa!?" Geram sang pria menahan rasa kesal dan emosinya sembari memukul kasurnya yang tidak berdaya .

.

.

.

.

"HACHI! Brrr" Sasuke memeluk tubuhnya sendiri Sambil berjalan menghintari trotoar berniat ke perhentian Bus Halte menuju ke Sekolahnya, ia tidak menggunakan sepedanya akibat rantainya patah kemarin malam dan Sasuke tidak sempat memperbaikinya di bengkel, untungnya besok hari libur Nasional jadi Sasuke dapat memperbaiki rantai Sepedanya yang patah

"Hachi! Astaga kenapa hari ini dingin sekali" Sasuke mengerutu dengan cuaca yang hari ini memang sangat dingin mengingat hari ini adalah penghujung bulan musim gugur menuju musim dingin, jadi wajar saja bila cuaca hari ini sangat dingin

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya tepat di sebuah perhentian Bus di sebrang jalan besar Konoha, ia menggosok gosokkan telapak tangannya agar terasa lebih hangat Sembari berdiri tepat di perhentian Bus yang ia tuju "Kenapa lama Sekali Busnya" kesal Sasuke yang masik dengan aktifitas gosok menggosoknya

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke menghentikan aktifitas gosok menggosoknya ketika ia mendengar suara yang tidak asing lagi di telinganya, Sasuke menoleh kearah asal muala suara itu "Sakura?" Sasuke terkejut ketika melihat sesosok wanita berambut _Softpink_ berada di hadapannya, seseorang yang telah mengubah hari harinya yang sulit di KHS

"What are you doing here?" Tanya Sakura yang terperanjat heran melihat Sasuke di perhentian Bus, karena kan biasanya ia mengendarai sepedanya ke sekolah . Merasa di Tanya Sasuke mendongak sembari menunjuk dirinya sendiri

"Oh aku? Rantai sepeda ku patah dan aku nggak sempat memperbaikinya yah jadi mau nggak mau aku harus naik Bus" ucap Sasuke ringan sembari menyugihkan senyum kepada Sakura " Bagaiman dengan mu? Salah satu anak terkaya dan terkenal di Konoha berdiri di sini menunggu Bus?"

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan sedikit tawaan meledek yang membuat Sakura kesal karena di tertawakan "Berisik ini akibat ayahku yang memakai mobilku keluar kota jadinya aku harus naik Bus" Sakura memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jalan besar Konoha dengan tubuh masih berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Sasuke terheran dengan jawaban Sakura, bukannya dia anak pengusaha terkaya? Membeli sebuah mobil lagi tidaklah masalah bagi mereka kan?

Merasa di perhatikan Sakura menatap Sasuke dan mengerti mengapa Sasuke menatapnya . Sakura menarik nafas dalam dan mengeluarkannya sembari melipat kedua lengannya

"Kau pasti bertanya Tanya kenapa aku tidak menggunakan mobil yang lain dari pada harus menunggu Bus halte, Jawabannya karena ayahku memblokir seluruh kartu kredit dan ATMku, juga dia melarangku menggunakan mobil Bodyguard ataupun mobil lainnya yang ada di rumah" Ucap Sakura kesal kembali menggingat dan membayangkan hal yang terjadi padanya 'Sungguh menyebalkan' batin Sakura memasang wajah jutek namun tidak memudarkan kecantikannya

Sasuke sedikit terkejut ketika Sakura dapat menebak apa yang di pikirkannya namun ia dapat mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh Sakura saat ini " Untuk apa ayahmu ngelakuin ini" Ucap Sasuke yang juga memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jalan besar Konoha Sakura melirik Sasuke sekilas kemudian kembali menatap jalan

" Jika kau ingin tahu berjanjilah untuk tidak tertawa dan memberi tahu siapa siapa" Sakura memalingkan wajah cantiknya kearah Sasuke dengan tatapan serius "Oke?" Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya kearah Sakura

"Baiklah jika itu maumu" Ucap Sasuke sembari mengangkat Bahunya dan meurunkannya lagi Sakura kembali menoleh kan wajahnya kedepan , menarik nafas dalam dalam kemudian mengeluarkan nya secara perlahan

"Dia bilang agar aku bisa lebih mandiri" Sakura mendengus pelan . Mendengar perkataan Sakura, Sasuke langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya…menahan tawa

"Pfftt"

"Eit! Kau janji buat nggak tertawa"

"Aku nggak ketawa kok"

"Jangan bohong! Wajah mu tu kayak monyet baru makan jeruk nipis tau nggak!"  
Sasuke berusaha untuk menahan tawanya dan berperilaku seakan akan tidak ada apapun yang dapat ditertawakan Namun… gagal total

"Hahaha-atatataa" Sasuke merintih kesakitatan ketika Sakura menjewer telinganya yang membuat Sasuke menaikan kepalanya mengikuti kearah lengan Sakura "Gimana rasanya?" Ucap Sakura menekankan ucapannya kepada Sasuke yang sepertinya berusaha mengatakan Sesuatu "Bbuss"

Sasuke menjulurkan lengannya menunjuk kearah kiri mereka yang diikuti dengan tatapan Sakura menuju arah yang di tunjuk, Bus umum tiba di tepian halte dan membuka pintu mempersilahkan penumpang untuk memasuki Bus.

Sakura dengan segera melepaskan lengannya dari telinga Sasuke "Aduduh kupingku copot" Ucap Sasuke berlebihan sembari mengusap usap telinganya yang sudah memerah akibat jeweran Sakura yang memang cukup keras "Sakura kau-"

"Itu nunggu kita ya? Kok pintunya nggak ketutup tutup?" Ucap Sakura polos sembari menunjuk Bus yang berada di hadapan mereka. Sasuke mengikuti arah yang di tunjuk oleh Sakura kemudian terdiam, Sweatdrop 'Dasar anak orang kaya' batin menarik nafas dan kembali pada posisi awalnya

" Ya, dia akan menunggu di setiap halte setidaknya lima menit untuk menunggu penumpangnya" Sasuke berjalan memasuki Bus " Ayo Sakura, sebentar lagi Busnya akan berangkat " Ucap Sasuke yang kemudian dibalas dengan anggukan dari Sakura dan memasuki Bus.

Tanpa mereka Sadari Seseorang dari kejauhan memperhatikan gerak gerik mereka sejak tadi Sebuah mobil Ferrari merah berada di tepian jalan Konoha yang tidak jauh dari posisi Halte Bus Sasuke dan Sakura. Seorang pemuda berambut merah menatap tajam Bus dengan tatapan seperti ingin membunuh seseorang saat "Kau?"

.

.

.

.

**Maaf ya kalau bahasa inggrisnya salah salah -_-  
Makasih bagi readers yang mau membaca tulisan yang tak berbentuk tulisan ini yaa Oh Note! Maaf nggak balas Reviews karena nggak ngerti caranya, Khe Khe Khe ^-^ Reviews?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Declaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
CC: Sakura Sasuke**

**Warning:  
OCC dll**

Different

Chapter 6

"Sakura Haruno What's Wrong with you?

_Ino_ berjalan menghampiri Sakura dengan tatapan terkejut dan geli dengan penampilan Sakura yang sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Penampilannya kali ini terlihat… sangat Biasa

Sakura menghela nafas dan berjalan menyusuri koridor tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Ino. Sakura menatap kesal Ino karena sejak tadi Ino terus terkikik geli dengan penampilannya yang baru ini dan membuat mereka berdua menjadi pusat perhatian siswa lain "Berhenti tertawa Ino! Kau membuatku semakin terlihat bodoh" Sakura menggrutu sambil berjalan di samping Ino dengan ekspresi kesal

"Nggak bisa Sakura, penampilanmu itu. Ya tuhan…" Ino masih terkikik bahkan kali ini lebih keras dan membuat seluruh perhatian terpusat pada mereka. Sakura jadi semakin malu dan kemudian menarik Ino menuju perpustakaan sekolah

"Ino, apa jika aku tidak dalam masalah tidak membuatmu senang? Aku hanya memintamu menahan tawa! Apa itu sulit?" geram Sakura yang membuat Ino berhenti dari tawaanya. Bukannya meminta maaf Ino malah memberika sepucuk surat dengan senyuman mengembang di bibirnya "Apa ini?" Tanya Sakura sambil mengambil surat yang berada di lengan Ino

"From your lovely Brother, American. Itulah yang di tulis di depan surat" Ucap Ino sambil berkacak pinggang. Sakura membulatkan mata emerlard nya sambil mengacungkan surat yang di berikan Ino "Brother? Kenapa tiba tiba dia ngirim surat? Apa zaman di Amerika mundur menjadi zaman surat menyurat?" Ino yang berdiri dihadapan Sakura hanya mengangkat bahu sebagai tanda dia tidak mengetahui jawaban atas pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Sakura

Tanpa basa basi lagi. Sakura membuka surat yang berasal dari Amerika itu dengan pandangan bertanya Tanya

Dears my Sister

"Hai Sakura, Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku harap kau baik baik saja, kau tahu di sini cuaca sangat dingin sampai sampai aku harus menggunakan tiga mantel sekaligus untuk menghangatkan tubuhku

Oh ya, aku mengirim surat bukan karena Amerika kembali menjadi zaman surat menyurat."

Sakura tersenyum ketika membaca baris ketiga dari Surat ' Aku rasa kakak mempunyai kemampuan tebakan jitu sekarang' Batin Sakura yang geli dan kembali membaca surat

"Ini Semua bukan karena hal itu, Tetapi akibat handphone ku rusak tercebur kolam renang. Dan kau tahu siapa penyebabnya? Itachi! Astaga dia sungguh menjengkelkan! Sampai sampai aku harus membeli handphone baru."

_Itachi_, Sakura kembali teringat dengan sesosok pria bermata onyx dengan rambut panjang berwarna biru donker gelap di kucir serta keusilannya yang selalu mewarnai hari hari Sakura dengan kakak laki lakinya di Amerika. Meskipun usil akan tetapi dia merupakan anak satu satunya dari keluarga terkaya di sana. _Uciha Coopration_ merupakan perusahaan ayahnya yang berada di puncak saat ini, perusahaan Itachi satu tingkat dengan perusahaan milik keluarga Haruno. Sakura kembali membaca setelah mengenang masa lalunya sedikit dengan senyuman masih tersugih di wajah cantiknya

" Mau gimana lagi, Handphone sudah terlanjur tercebur dan tidak mungkin bisa di perbaiki. Ditambah lagi aku juga tidak hafal nomor dan e-mail mu, kau tahu kan aku ini suka lupa. Jadi aku harap kau segera membalas suratku dan memberi tahu e-mail dan nomormu saat ini, My little sister…

Dan Ah iya, aku mengirimkan surat ke alamat sekolah mu.. hehehe itu karena Sakura dan ayah kan baru pindah rumah bukan? Aku tidak tau alamat lengkap rumah yang kau tinggali sekarang. Jadi aku tidak punya pilihan lain . Dan aku harap kau berteman baik dengan semuanya dan jangan jutek lagi!

Kutunggu balasanmu

Love

Your handsome brother"

Sakura terkikik geli dengan surat yang barusan ia baca 'Nggak elit banget nggak bisa hubungi lantaran nggak hafal nomor' batin Sakura yang kemudian menutup surat dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam amplop. Ino yang merasa penasaran akhirnya membuka mulut setelah beberapa saat membungkam menunggu Sakura membaca Surat.

"Sakura,Apa isinya?" Sakura menatap Ino kemudian tersenyum licik dan memasukkan surat ke dalam kantong jas sekolahnya "Rahasia" Sakura berlalu meninggalkan Ino yang masih terpelongo di perpustakaan

"Sakuuraaa-"

"Ssstt"

Ino langsung menutup mulut ketika _Anko_ penjaga perpustakaan yang terkenal dengan keganasannya menatap Ino dengan tatapan tajam, tatapan yang telah sukses membuat seluruh siswa KHS bergidik ngeri dengan tatapan itu, tak terkecuali Ino. Dengan senyum dipaksakan ke Anko, Inopun langsung mengambil kaki seribu dan menyusul Sakura yang sudah berlalu duluan

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke"

Sasuke yang tengah membaca buku di kursinya langsung memalingkan pandangannya saat merasa namanya di panggil. Seorang berambut _Jabrik_ kuning datang menghampiri Sasuke sambil melambai lambaikan tangannya Sasuke terperanjat heran dengan kedatangan Naruto yang tiba tiba ' Nggak biasanya ' Batin Sasuke "Hei _Teme_! Aku ingin bicara sesuatu padamu" Ucap Naruto sambil memukul punggung Sasuke dengan cukup keras dan membuat pria jakun itu terbatuk

"Apa yang kau lakukan Dobe!" Grutu Sasuke sambil mengusap ngusap punggungnya yang sakit akibat dipukul Naruto. Sasuke semakin terkejut ketika Naruto memandangnya dalam dalam dengan tatapan aneh 'A, ada apa dengannya? Apa aku salah bicara' guman Sasuke sambil menatap Naruto ngeri

"Wooaah! Jadi itu sebabnya kenapa TBG bisa dekat dengan mu!" Seru Naruto bersemangat dan kembali memukul punggung Sasuke dan tentu saja hal itu sukses membuat Sasuke terbatuk kembali "Hei Teme! Ayo ikut denganku" Sambung Naruto kemudia menarik Sasuke yang tak berdaya lagi karena pukulan Naruto membuatnya lemas. Naruto membawa Sasuke ke perpustakaan Sekolah yang hari itu benar benar sepi dan tak ada satu siswa pun disitu

"Hei! Mengapa kau membawaku kesini? Apa aku akan kau kerjai juga seperti Kiba dan Kabuto lakukan?" Tanya Sasuke bertubu tubi kepada Naruto. Yang di Tanya hanya diam memandang datar Sasuke yang ikut diam memandang Naruto 'Ada apa dengannya? Mengapa dia memandangku seperti itu?' batin Sasuke, 'Ah, mungkin dia ingin menyeruka sesuatu yang tidak penting lagi' Sasuke terkejut ternyata hal yang ia perkirakan salah besar. Naruto memberikan sebuah kertas yang kelihatannya bukan dari negara ini pikir Sasuke "Apa ini?" Ucap Sasuke lagi

"Itu adalah surat dari seorang idola sekolah, Sahabat, dan juga… Pacar Sakura" Sasuke terkejut bukan main ketika mendengar kalimat terkahir Naruto, 'Pacar Sakura? Memangnya ada hubungnnya denganku' Batin Sasuke. Naruto mengambil lagi sepucuk surat di lengan Sasuke kemudian mengambil surat di dalam amplop itu dan memberikannya dengan Sasuke "Bacalah" Sambung Naruto. Sasuke dengan perasaan bimbang membuka surat itu perlahan dan membaca isinya

"Dear Sakura Dan teman teman

Hei Bagaimana dengan kabar kalian, Kalian tahu di sini sangat menyebalkan! Apa lagi aku harus berjumpa denga Itachi setiap saat dan membuatku jijik! Aku benar benar merindukan kalian tahu! Terutama Sakura, bagaimana kabarmu Sakura kau baik? Aku berharap bisa bersamamu disini bukannya si Itachi!

Hei kalian tahu mengapa aku mengirim surat? Itu karena Itachi memasukkan handphoneku ke Kolam renang! Sangat menyebalkan! Dan lagi dia tidak mengaku so.. aku nggak punya pilihan selain ngirim surat, dan Ah ya… aku akan pergi berlayar untuk memancing bersama kakak Sakura

Salam

Sasuke Uciha"

Sasuke tertegun ketika membaca si pengirim surat 'Sasuke Uciha' entah mengapa nama itu benar benar tidak asing di telinganya, dan lagi orang yang bernama Itachi yang di tulis di surat Sasuke dapat membayangkan wajahnya dan tingkah lakunya dengan jelas

"Benar, ini surat dari Sasuke Uciha tiga hari sebelum dia meninggal tiga tahun yang lalu, ia tenggelam saat pelayarannya memancing di tengah laut yang luas, jasadnya di temukan terapung sekitar dua kilometer dari tempat kejadian" Naruto menghela nafas kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya "Surat ini belum ku beri tahu Sakura.. aku takut dia akan kembali terjabak dalam masa lalunya "

Sasuke masih tetap diam mendapati penjelasan dari Naruto, ia masih belum mengerti mengapa ia di sangkut pautkan dengan hal ini? "Dan lagi Sasuke kami memiliki mata min sama sepertimu, Dia juga… memanggilku Dobe" Kali ini Sasuke benar benar terkejut akan kalimat terakhir yang di ucap kan Naruto 'Apa dia mengira aku Sasuke Uciha karena aku memiliki mata min serta memanggilnya Dobe?'

Naruto menghela nafas dalam "Aku tidak bilang bahwa kau adalah Sasuke Uciha, mustahil jika kau Sasuke Uciha karena jasadnya sudah sangat jelas di makamkan di depan mataku sendiri, tapi beda halnya dengan Sakura, dia yang paling tidak bisa menerima kepergian Sasuke. Dia mengurung dirinya selama sebulan setelah pemakaman Sasuke saat itu, aku pernah mencoba membujuknya namun yang kudengar hanya tangisan yang mendalam dan membuat aku semakin sedih" Naruto meneteskan buliran air matanya kemudian cepat cepat ia usap dengan telapak tangannya

"Jadi, apa sebenarnya inti dari semua ini?" Tanya Sasuke yang telah lama diam mendengarkan perkataan Naruto. Naruto tertegun kemudian menatap Sasuke

"Menjauhlah darinya" Perkataan Naruto membuat Sasuke terpaku tak bergerak, dia tak habis pikir jika ia harus menjalani Sekolah tanpa si pengubah harinya "Aku serius Sasuke" Sambung Naruto

.

.

.

.

"Aduh!" Sakura menepuk jidatnya yang cukup lebar. Ino yang berjalan di sampinnya langsung menatap Sakura "Perpustakaan" Ino terpelongo heran, mengapa belakangan ini sahabatnya yang terkenal cool jadi geblek begini ya. Ino ingin membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya apa yang ada di perpustakaan, tetapi sayangnya ia hanya bicara sendiri karena Sakura sudah pergi meninggalkannya.

"Fo..FOREHEAD!" Seru Ino yang tentunya tidak dapat di dengar Sakura lagi karena ia sudah menghilang dari pandangan Ino

"Dimana dimana dima- Ah ini dia Tasku" Ucap Sakura senang karena menemukan Tasnya di meja perpustakaan "Hmm sepertinya tidak ada yang hilang" Sakura berjalan menyusuri perpustakaan sambil memeriksa barang barang yang ada di tas selempangnya itu "Well, sebaiknya aku kembali ke Ino, kurasa dia sudah sangat marah sekarang" Batin Sakura yang merasa bersalah karena meninggalkan Sahabatnya tanpa sekata katapun

"Menjauh Darinya"

Sebuah suara yang ia kenal membuat Sakura tertegun 'Naruto' batin Sakura. Perlahan Sakura mengendap endap dan memasang telinga dalam dalam

"Aku serius Sasuke"

'Sasuke?' mata _emerlard_ Sakura membulat ketika ia mendengar nama itu di telinganya. Sakura kembali memasang telinga dalam dalam dan mendengarkan yang selanjutnya

"Ta…Tapi bukannya kau menyukai Sakura? Mengapa kau bisa begitu dekat dengan Sasuke? Bukankah mereka pacaran?" Sasuke memandang Naruto. Naruto diam sesaat kemudian menarik nafas "Kenapa? Kau tidak memiliki jawabannya? Atau kau cemburu denganku karena aku dekat dengan Sakura?" Naruto menggertakkan giginya kemudian ia hendak memukul wajah Sasuke namun lengannya hanya sampai tepat di depan wajah Sasuke. Naruto pun menurunkan lengannya kemudian menatap Sasuke dalam

"Dengar memang benar aku menyukai Sakura, tapi aku bukanlah orang busuk yang tertawa di atas penderiataan orang lain" Naruto menghela nafas kemudian mengeluarkannya perlahan "Dia itu.. Seperti saudara bagiku, seperti seorang kakak, adik sahabat dan sebagainya. Meskipun dia sangat dingin dan menyebalkan tapi dia tetap satu satunya temanku yang paling dekat dan mengerti perasaanku, kami sering berkelahi, tetapi tidak membuatku membencinya" Ucap Naruto panjang lebar. Sasuke masih menatap Naruto, tapi tiba tiba saja Sasuke meneteskan air mata.

Sasuke terheran dan terkejut karena tiba tiba saja air matanya keluar dengan sendirinya tanpa ia Sadari, tak beda halnya dengan Naruto. Naruto yang tertegun sesaat kemudian tersenyum ia mengambil surat yang ada di tangan Sasuke, Sasuke hanya bungkam melihat Naruto yang tiba tiba saja tersenyum

"Mungkin aku salah, Sasuke belum mati.. dia masih hidup selalu di dalam hati sahabat sahabatnya dan orang orang yang menyayanginya"Ucap Naruto kemudian memasukkan surat kedalam amplop."Ah iya, jangan beri tau Sakura mengenai Surat ini" Sambung Naruto

"Surat apa Naruto"

Kedua mata Shapire Naruto membulat ketika Sakura datang menghampiri mereka berdua yang terpaku. "Ti..tidak ada Sakura, i-" Tak Naruto melanjutkan perkataanya Sakura segera merampas sepucuk amplop yang Naruto pegang. Sakura membulatkan matanya ketika membuka surat itu dan membacanya

"Sa..Sasuke?"Ucap Sakura tak percaya. Naruto dan Sasuke hanya terdiam, tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun "Kapan, kapan ini dikirim?" Tanya Sakura menatap Naruto tajam " Kapan, kapan Naruto?" Sakura mencengkram kerah baju seragam Naruto, namun Naruto masih bungkam "Say! When? Kapan surat ini dikirim Naruto tell me!" Seru Sakura

"Hey! Tenang sedikit, ini perpustakaan bukan tempat Syuting" Anko berseru di antara rak rak buku dengan tatapan tajamnya yang terkenal itu. Naruto menarik lengan Sakura sedangkan Sasuke mengikuti langkah mereka berdua menuju keluar perpustakaan

"Listen Sakura, sebaiknya kita makan di kantin sepertinya ini jam makan siang" Lengan Naruto langsung di tepis oleh Sakura. Sakura menatap Naruto dengan air mata bercucur deras dari pelupuk matanya. Sasuke merasa tak tega melihat Sakura seperti itu, baru kali ini Sakura terlihat sangat lemah. Sasuke merogoh kantung kemeja putihnya kemudian merogoh kantung celana kepernya dengan terburu buru. Tak berhasil menemukan apa yang di cari, Sasuke merampas sepucuk surat di lengan Sakura

Saskura dan Naruto terkejut melihat perlakuan Sasuke. Sasuke melipat lipat surat itu dan Sakura menatap tajam Sasuke "Apa yang kau lakukan Bodoh!" Seru Sakura hendak ingin merampas surat yang sudah di lipat lipat Sasuke namun semua itu terlambat karena Sasuke telah membentuknya menjadi seekor burung yang terbuat dari kertas. Sakura terkejut melihat hasil origami Sasuke

"Burung, dahulu Nenekku pernah bercerita bahwa aku pernah menangis karena anjing kesayanganku mati tertabrak mobil, dan kemudian Kakekku membuatkan Origami kertas ini untuk menghiburku. Aku tak pernah bilang kalau aku menyamakan Sasuke Uciha dengan anjingku, tetapi aku hanya bilang rasa sedihmu akan hilang jika kau menatap Origami ini" Ucap Sasuke panjang lebar

"Bodoh, Kau kira aku ini anak an-"

"Ya benar kau bukan anak anak, akan tetapi kenanglah masa kanak kanak itu.. Setidaknya saat Sasuke masih hidup. Yah, aku memang tidak mengenal Sasuke Uciha akan tetapi seperti yang Naruto bilang, Seseorang tidak akan pernah mati… mereka akan hidup selalu di hati kita selamanya" Ucap Sasuke sembari tersenyum ke arah Sakura. Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sasuke 'Kau benar benar mirip dengannya, orang yang menyebalkan' batin Naruto kemudian berbalik badan meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura "Hei, Naruto! Kau mau kemana" Sasuke berseru ke arah Naruto yang sudah memunggungi mereka. Yang di Tanya hanya melambaikan tangan kemudian memasukkannya lengannya ke kantong celananya .

"Terima kasih" Sasuke menatap kea rah Sakura kemudian tersenyum ketika melihat Sakura yang sedang tersenyum juga "Well, aku rasa sebagai tanda terima kasihku aku akan menraktirmu Chocopoligie lagi, Bagaimana?" belum lagi mendapat jawaban dari Sasuke, Sakura langsung menarik lengan Sasuke menuju kantin

.

.

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

**Declaimer : Masashi Kishimoto****  
****CC: Sakura Sasuke**

**Warning:****  
****OCC dll**

Different

Chapter 7

Tikungan ke dua telah terlewatkan, itulah yang ada di pikiranku sekarang, memandang kosong pemandangan luar di dalam sebuah mobil mewah menuju suatu tempat merupakan hal yang biasa kulakukan. Kini aku duduk di bangku kelas satu SD di Konoha, dan ini adalah hari pertamaku memnginjakkan kaki ku ke sekolah ini, aku dengar dari paman ku kalau sekolah ini merupakan sekolah terbaik di Konoha dan memang sejak aku masih duduk di bangku TK, paman sudah berniat mendaftarkanku ke JKS atau _Junior Konoha School _,dan ah, iya.. nama paman ku adalah _Iruka Uzumaki_ , dia sekarang sangat bertanggung jawab atas perusahaan Mie Instan Ramen Uzumaki atau kebanyakan orang bilang _Mie Inama._

Mobil berhenti di depan gerbang sekolah yang artinya aku telah tiba di tempat yang aku tuju. Paman ku membawa ku turun dari mobil kemudian menggandeng tanganku erat seakan akan aku akan pergi dari sisinya "Naruto, kamu harus jadi anak yang baik ya" Itulah yang di ucapkan paman Iruka ketika ketika kami sampai di pintu kelas. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan tak menjawab dengan kata kata, sejujurnya aku tidak pernah niat pergi ke sekolah karena sekolah itu menyebalkan! Menurutku sekolah hanya tempat untuk anak anak manja yang tidak pernah mau lepas dari orang tua mereka, dan aku.. aku merasa ini tidak adil untukku, karena orang tua ku-

Kriiiingg!

Alaram ku berbunyi dengan kencangnya, Jam? Tidak itu handphoneku yang sengaja ku buat alaram dan mengganggu tidur nyenyakku, kenapa? Yah karena aku akan pergi sekolah! Kepo bener. Aku mengucek ngucek mataku hanya untuk meredakan kantuk, ketika rasa kantuk berkurang akupun mulai berjalan gontai menuju kamar mandi di kamarku, seusai aku mandi aku segera memakai pakaian seragam sekolahku yang memiliki simbol KHS terpampang jelas di kantung kanan seragamku "Naruto, Sarapanmu sudah siap!" Teriak pamanku dari lantai satu yang kujawab dengan terikan iya. Aku bergegas menyiapkan segala sesuatu untuk kesekolah kemudian berlari kecil menuju lantai bawah.

Well, aku memang tidak sekaya kebanyakan anak KHS , tapi setidaknya aku masih bisa hidup berkelebihan dengan perusahaan keluargaku meskipun tidak seperti keluarga Haruno ataupun Uciha yang perusahaannya sudah mencapai puncak tertinggi di negara ini, tapi setidaknya aku masih bersyukur atas apa yang di berikan kepada ku saat ini

Paman Iruka menyeduhkan susu sapi hangat ke gelas yang telah disediakan, porsi makanannya hanya untuk dua orang, dua piring yang saling di tempatkan di hadap hadapan dengan roti panggang di atas serta dua gelas susu hangat yang siap untuk di santap "Bagaimana Naruto? Apa kamu sudah tau mau kuliah dimana?" Ucap pamanku tepat ketika aku sampai ke meja makan, aku segera duduk di kursi dan meletakkan tasku ke kursi yang satunya tepat di sebelahku "Hmm, aku belum bisa memutuskannya paman, entah mengapa belum terpikir olehku" Ucapku sambil mulai melahap roti panggang yang di olesi selai coklat kesukaanku. Pamanku hanya menganggung mengerti sambil duduk dan mulai makan roti panggangnnya "Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi paman ingin memberi saran, kalau bisa kamu ambil jurusan bisnis di _Konoha International Colege_, Universitas itu lagi naik daun terutama di bisnis" Tutur paman ku panjang lebar, aku menengguk susuku sampai habis kemudian meletakan gelasnya kembali ke meja "Akan ku pikirkan" Ucapku singkat sambil mengambil tasku "Kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu ya paman" Ucapku lagi yang di balas anggukan oleh pamanku.

Aku bergegas ke garasi mobil dan segera menyalakan mobil _Jazz_ warna _Orange_ ku yang terparkir manis di sebelah mobil pamanku, aku menunggu mobil ku hingga panas, yah wajar saja aku tidak punya pelayan pribadi jadi kalau mau panasi mobil ya panasi sendiri. Tak berselang lama aku menunggu mobilku panas, akhirnya mobilku siap untuk di bawa ke sekolah.

Naruto pov end

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata mulai merapikan barang barang yang ada di meja dan lacinya untuk istirahat, bukan karena Hinata takut kehilangan barangnnya, tapi ia hanya tidak suka ketika ia pergi seluruh barang berserakan, apalagi untuk seorang gadis tak sewajarnya membiarkan barang barang pribadinya berserakan, yah meskipun begitu kata orang orang tapi sepertinya tidak berlaku untuk teman sebangkunya_, Yamanaka Ino_, wah sungguh luar biasa, wanita cantik keturunan _Belgia-Jepang_ ini sungguh tidak mencerminkan wanita yang anggun, buku dan bungkus permen berserakan di lacinya sedangkan mejanya, bukannya buku malah _Ipad_ lah yang terpampang manis di atas meja nya sekarang ini

Ino memasukan lagi permen _lolipop_ ke mulutnya yang sedari tadi ia makan bahkan saat ada pelajaran di kelas tadi, melihat kelakuan sahabatnya yang tidak berubah sejak dulu Hinata menghembuskan nafas sambil memandang Ino "Astaga Ino, rapikan dulu mejamu! sebenarnya kau wanita atau bukan?"Tutur Hinata kesal melihat kelakuan Sahabatnya. Ino memegang stik _lolipop – _nya dan menariknya keluar dari mulutnya "Sudahlah, kau ini seperti ibuku saja, don't worry it's not kill me! C'mon, kita harus bergegas bertemu Sakura dan Sasuke di kantin" Ucap Ino sembari bangkit dari kursinya dan menarik Hinata menuju kantin

Naruto berjalan sendirian menuju kantin, bukan karena dia tidak memiliki teman hanya saja dia malas bergabung dengan lainnya, kebiasaan Naruto yang tidak mau bergabung dengan teman temannya ini di mulai saat kabar meninggalnya Sasuke Uciha tiga tahun yang lalu, mungkin ini sedikit ke kanak kanakan akan tetapi Naruto tidak ingin bergabung dengan orang lain selain Sasuke bahkan sejak SD sekalipun, Sasuke merupakan teman yang paling dekat dengannya bukannya sombong, tapi itulah kenyataannya, namun meskipun Naruto cuek banyak wanita dari KHS ataupun sekolah lainnya yang suka padanya, tubuh atletis dan mata _Saphire _indahnya telah menakhlukkan banyak wanita, Naruto merupakan kapten Basket di KHS yang memenangkan banyak perlombaan baik di daerah ataupun nasional dan bahkan ia pernah mendapat gelar MVP di suatu ajang perlombaan Basket tingkat Nasional, jadi tak heran banyak wanita yanag tergila gila kepadanya

Naruto mengentikan langkahnya di korner makanan, harga yang cukup fantastis tidak menjadi masalah untuknya meskipun ia tak _– sekaya_ Sakura. Naruto mengambil beberapa kue kemudian memesan minuman segar mengingat ia sangat kehausan akibat di minta membaca buku tiga halaman oleh senseinya "Dasar Kakashi sensei, seenaknya saja menyuruhku membaca" Gerutu Naruto pelan agar tidak kedengaran oleh guru ataupun siswa lainnya, Naruto mengambil makanan yang ia pesan kemudian membayarnya, tidak langsung beranjak dari tempatnya Naruto terpaku dengan sebuah kue yang di taburi emas di atasnya "Chocopologie" Guman Naruto, Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan tanpa melihat kedepan karena terlalu asik memandang kue kecil super mahal itu, alhasil Naruto malah menabrak seseorang yang berada di depannya

Hinata terjatuh tidak berdaya ketika Naruto menabrak nya, ia merintih menahan segala kesakitannya "Hey, kau tidak apa apa?" Ucap Naruto cemas, bukannya menjawab Hinata malah pingsan di tempat dan tentunya membuat Naruto semakin panik "H,Hey! Bertahanlah!"Seru Naruto , tak berselang lama Ino, Sakura dan Sasuke menghampiri Naruto dan Hinata yang tengah pingsan "Astaga, ada apa dengan Hinata!" Seru Sasuke dengan ekspresi panik "A..Aku tidak tau! Tadi aku menabraknya dan dia terjatuh ketika aku mau menolongnya dia malah pingsan"Tutur Naruto menjelaskan apa yang terjadi "Menabraknya? Bagian mana yang kau tabrak?" Ucap Sakura yang berada di belakang Sasuke mendekati mereka yang sudah penuh dengan siswa siswa yang berkumpul penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi

Naruto berfikir sejenak kemudian membuka mulutnya "En..Entahlah, kurasa dengan tinggi tubuhku dengan dirinya, kurasa kena di bagian atas.. em.. dadanya" Tutur Naruto "Dengan apa kau menabraknya?" Tanya Ino semakin panik, Naruto terperanjat, kemudian dia mengambil palet besi yang di atasnya awalnya makanan yang hendak ia makan, tadinya. Mata Sakura membulat "Dengan ini?! Sasuke tolong hubungi wali kelas Hinata dan panggil dokter di rumah sakit KHS" Seru Sakura semakin panik dan mencoba memboyong Hinata menuju rumah sakit KHS, namun gagal karena tiba tiba Naruto menggendong Hinata dengan gaya Bridal style "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, tapi aku harus bertanggung jawab, aku akan membawanya ke rumah sakit"Ucap Naruto dan segera bergegas menuju rumah sakit KHS

Naruto duduk di kursi pasien di sebelah kasur Hinata, ia berharap agar Hinata cepat sadar "Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Sakura yang baru tiba ke ruangan Hinata, Ino dan Sasuke tidak dapat datang karena mereka harus mengikuti kegiatan belajar mengajar akan tetapi beda halnya dengan putri pemilik sekolah yang bebas pergi kemana saja itu menurut Sakura. Naruto terdiam ia menunduk memandang jarum infus di lengan kanan Hinata "Dia belum sadar" Jawab Naruto singkat dengan raut wajah sedih "Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya?" Lanjut Naruto yang kali ini memandang Sakura yang berada di belakangnya

Sakura hanya menghenduskan nafas pelan kemudian duduk di sofa yang telah di sediakan di ruangan itu mengngingat itu merupakan ruangan VVIP "Dia itu-"

"Aku hanya kelelahan"

Naruto dan Sakura terkejut ketika mendengar sebuah suara nyaring dari kasur Hinata, raut wajah bersyukur terpampang jelas di wajah Naruto dan Sakura melihat Hinata tersenyum memandang mereka berdua "Kau..Kau akhirnya sadar juga" Ucap Naruto dengan senyum tiga jari khas miliknya, senyuman yang telah sukses menaklukkan banyak wanita "Ya, terima kasih um..."

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, dan aku sudah tau namamu Hinata Hyuga – kan?" Sambung Naruto yang di balas anggukan dan senyuman manis oleh Hinata "Aku sahabat kecil Sakura dan Sasuke, apa dia tidak pernah menceritakannya padamu?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah seakan akan penasaran sambil memandang Hinata lembut "Tidak" Jawab Hinata singkat dengan masih senyuman manis di wajahnya, mendengar jawaban dari Hinata eksperesi Naruto berubah dan kini memandang Sakura dengan tatapan tajam

"What? Don't blame me, aku hanya berfikir itu tidak penting" Ucap Sakura dingin sambil membaca majala yang telah di sediakan juga di ruangan itu, Naruto malah malah makin terpuruk dan kecewa mendapat respon super dingin itu oleh teman masa kecilnya itu "Kau Iblis Sakura" Ucap Naruto makin sedih dan tidak di respon oleh Sakura

"Kalian akrab ya" Ucap Hinata

"Apanya!" Jawab Naruto Sakura berbarengan

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata pov;

Aku mengikuti langkah Ino menuju kantin dengan sedikit tergesah gesah karena Ino cepat sekali berjalannya "Ino, pelan sedikit jalannya" Pinta ku kepada Ino yang berada di depanku "Oh.. Gomen gomen, aku lagi mengejar kue kesukaanku yang biasanya cepat ludes terjual" Jawab Ino sambil tersenyum dan mengapitkan kedua tangannya dengan posisi tepat di depan wajahnya "Tapi aku akan menurunkan kecepatanku" Ucap Ino santai yang ku balas senyuman olehku

Akhirnya kami tiba di kantin, aku dan Ino menghampiri Sasuke dan Sakura yang sudah duluan sampai ke Kantin sekolah "Hey, Sasuke Sakura" Ucap Ino dengan senyuman masih terpampang di wajahnya "Apa kalian sudah memesan makanan?" Sambungku sambil duduk di sebelah Sasuke dan di susul oleh Ino yang duduk di sebelah Sakura "Belum, kami berniat menunggu kalian"Jawab Sasuke sambil menutup buku yang ia baca tadi yang sepertinya untuk mengisi waktu luang menunggu berdua "Apa yang mau kalian pesan" Tanya Sasuke lagi sambil menatap aku dan Ino bergantian

"Aku mau Stroberi cake! Kalau kau Sakura" Tanya Ino sambil menatap Sakura "Chocopologie"Jawab Sakura Singkat "Chocopologie, kalau Sasuke?" Tanya Ino lagi sambil memandang Sasuke "Ah.. Tidak, aku tidak usah" Jawab Sasuke sambil menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya dan meng ayun ayunkan kedua tangannya kekanan kekiri "Ah, jangan begitu Sasuke! Masa kami makan sendirian" Kesal Ino "Hmm, Bagaimana kalau aku traktir, kau mau?" Tanya Ino lagi sambil memandang Sasuke

"Ti..Tidak usah, aku tidak mau merepotkan, lagi pula aku sudah pernah di traktir olehmu dan Sakura, aku tidak mau terlalu bergantung" Sesal Sasuke mengingat dia hanya bergantung pada mereka "Bagaimana kalau aku yang teraktir, kau mau? Aku kan belum pernah teraktir Sasuke" Tuturku lembut sambil tersenyum manis "Ta..Tapi" Belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan perkataanya, aku langsung berdiri dari kursi kami berempat "Ino Strowberry Cake , Sakura Chocopologie, baiklah aku akan segera kembali" Ucapku dan bergegas menuju korner kantin

Entah mengapa sejak dari pagi dadaku sakit sekali, apa mungkin penyakitku kambuh lagi?aku bergegas menuju korner makanan dengan terhuyung huyung 'Sakit sekali, biasanya tidak sesakit ini' Guman ku , aku terus berjalan menuju korner dengan lemas, pandanganku sudah mulai kabur aku mengurunkan niat ku menuju korner kantin dan berniat kembali ke kelas untuk mengambil obatku, lalu tiba tiba saat hendak aku membalikkan tubuhku, seorang siswa datang kearah ku tanpa melihat ke depan sepertinya dia melihat sesuatu yang menarik dan hasilnya malah membuatku terjatu lemas di lantai kantin akibat tertabrak oleh sesuatu yang keras di dadaku, siswa itu berseru seru sesuatu tapi aku sudah tidak mampu mendengarnya, perlahan pandanganku makin kabur dan aku sudah tidak ingat apa apa lagi

Hinata pov end;

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Yah maaf lahir batin dua taun gak nge publis**

**Tapi mohon maafkanlah, Author lagi kurang inspirasi**

**REVIEW?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Declaimer : Masashi Kishimoto****  
****CC: Sakura Sasuke**

**Warning:****  
****OCC dll**

Angin berhembus dengan lembutnya, kelopak bunga bunga Sakura yang bermakaran mulai berjatuhan mengikuti arah angin, 'Begitu damai'. Hinata menarik nafas dalam kemudian mengeluarkannya secara perlahan, ia kini tengah duduk di sebuah kursi panjang yang berada di taman rumah sakit Konoha. Hinata merasa kesepian saat ini walaupun sejujurnya hal ini sudah menjadi hal biasa untuknya, mungkin sudah tak terhitung lagi berapa jumlah ia mengunjungi rumah sakit hingga saat ini hanya sekedar untuk _chek up_ hingga ia harus rawat inap karena kondisinya.

Kondisi? Ya benar, kondisi tubuh Hinata saat ini sangat lah lemah, tidak bukan lemah, memprihatinkan mungkin kata yang tepat untuknya saat ini. Hinata menengguk teh hangat yang ia dapat di rumah sakit, kemudian ia meletakkan tehnya di sebelah kanannya kemudian ia mencoba mengambil _SketchBook_ yang ada di sebelah kirinya, ia mulai memandang sekeliling kemudian ia langsung menari narikan pensilnya di buku_ Sketch_ miliknya. Hinata sangat gemar menggambar sejak kecil, karena sejak kecil ia selalu di rumah sakit sehingga ia tidak sempat bermain dengan anak anak seumurannya, jadi hal yang bisa ia lakukan di rumah sakit adalah menggambar ataupun membaca buku.

Hinata menghentikan kegiatannya ketika ia melihat seorang pria berambut jabrik kuning sedang berjalan menghampiri Hinata dengan senyum tiga jari khasnya. Naruto melambaikan lengannya ketika Hinata melihatnya dari kejauhan "Yo, Hinata, Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Naruto ketika ia tiba di tempat Hinata duduk. Hinata tersenyum menganggapi Naruto "Aku sudah lebih baik" Ujar Hinata, mata Naruto tertuju kearah sebuah buku gambar yang di pegang Hinata "Kau sedang menggambar? Apa yang kau gambar?" Tanya Naruto sambil duduk di sebelah kiri Hinata, Hinata tersenyum sambil menyodorkan SketchBook nya ke Naruto.

Naruto mengambil buku itu kemudian melihat gambarnya satu persatu dari halaman awal dan merasa takjub dengan gambar gambar yang Hinata gambar "Aku menggambar apa yang aku lihat di sini, menurutmu apa aku bisa jadi seniman yang hebat di masa depan" Hinata memandang langit langit kemudian memandang Naruto yang masih melihat gambar Hinata. Naruto menolehkan pandangannya ke Hinata kemudian menunjukkan sebuah gambar dengan dua orang anak yang tengah bermain di sebuah taman rumah sakit, satu anak bermain sambil berlari lari sedangkan yang satunya lagi berkepala botak yang tengah duduk di kursi roda sambil menatap temannya dengan senyuman terpampang di wajahnya.

"Jika kau tanya aku, maka aku hanya akan tertawa. Bukan aku saja, mungkin orang lain akan tertawa jika kau menanyakan hal yang sama" Tutur Naruto yang mendapat pandangan tidak mengerti dari Hinata. Naruto menarik buku gambar tadi kemudian melihat gambar itu lagi "Aku tidak begitu mengerti soal seni, tapi dari apa yang ku lihat, gambaran mu ini sangat indah, sangat hidup malah" Sambung Naruto yang kemudian tersenyum memandang Hinata lagi "Aku yakin kau akan menjadi seniman yang luar biasa!" Hinata memandang Naruto, perlahan buliran air matanya mulai bercucuran akan tetapi cepat cepat ia hapus karena takut membuat Naruto khwatir.

Melihat Hinata menangis, Naruto tersenyum lagi "Kenapa kau menangis? Terpesona dengan perkataan dan wajah tanpan ku?" Gurau Naruto yang mendapat respon tawaan dari mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil Ferrari merah terparkir di sebuah bagasi yang sudah memiliki isi empat mobil mewah, Seorang pria berambut merah berjalan menuju mobil merah yang terparkir di paling ujung kanan bagasi, ia memasuki mobil kemudian langsung tancap gas pergi meninggalkan bagasi dan kediamannya yang mewah.

Drrrrt.. drrrttt..drrttt

Pria berambut merah itu menepi sebentar di sebrang jalan kemudian mengambil handphonenya yang bergetar untuk menjawab panggilan yang datang "Ya, Oh ini kau ada apa? Benar aku akan kesana, kenapa? Ah, iya aku akan menjumpainya,a karena aku pikir ini sudah saatnya, ya baiklah sampai jumpa di KHS" Pria berambut merah itu meletekkan handphonenya kembali kemudian ia melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali menuju tempat tujuannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey Sasukee! Kalian akan _PE _kan? Semangat yaa!" Ino berteriak centil ke arah kelas 11 A yang memang bersebelahan dari kelasnya. Sasuke tersenyum sambil melambai lambaikan lengannya ke arah Ino "Ino semangat sekali, padahal kita yang _PE_" Ucap Sasuke kepada Sakura yang berada di depannya menuju gedung olahraga KHS. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke sesaat kemudian memalingkan wajahnya kembali ke depan "Hm, kelihatannya begitu" Jawab Sakura singkat, Sakura kembali memngingat peristiwa dia dengan Ino di kejar kejar anjing di belakang gedung Olahraga hanya demi meletakkan '_Sesuatu_' di sebuah loker siswa.

Sasuke berpisah dengan Sakura ketika meraka akan tiba di ruang ganti pria yang letaknya memang berlawanan arah dengan ruang ganti wanita. Sasuke mengeluarkan kunci loker dari kantungnya kemudian membuka loker, terkejut, itulah yang di rasakan Sasuke ketika ia melihat seragam KHS lengkap tepat di depan matanya 'Punya siapa ini?' Sasuke mulai melihat kekanan dan kekiri, mencari cari daerah sekitarnya, siapa tau ada yang kehilangan seragam mereka. Sasuke mengambil seragam dari dalam lokernya dengan pandangan bertanya tanya "Oy Sasuke, seragam baru? Bagus dong" Naruto menghampiri sambil memegang pundak Sasuke. Sasuke terkejut dan langsung memalingkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto yang tepat berada di belakangnya kemudian memalingkan pandangannya lagi ke arah seragam tadi.

"Bukan, Ini bukan punyaku. Aku tidak tau punya siapa ini"Ucap Sasuke. Naruto terdiam sejenak kemudian dia mengambil seragam KHS dari tangan Sasuke "Hey! Apakah kalian ada yang kehilangan seragam?" Seru Naruto kepada seluruh siswa yang ada di ruang ganti, mereka hanya menggelang pelan dan ada yang saling bertatapan sebagai tanda mereka tidak merasa kehilangan "Kau lihat, tidak ada yang merasa kehilangan yang artinya ini jadi milikmu" Naruto membrikan seragam itu lagi ke Sasuke. "Ta..tapi aku tidak pernah membeli ini? Mana mungkin aku mampu membeli seragam yang harganya jutaan Ryo" Tutur Sasuke kepada Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum, ia memegang pundak Sasuke "Aku tidak tau ini milik siapa, tapi yang jelas ada seseorang dengan berbaik hati memberikan seragam KHS ini untukmu" Ucap Naruto "Baiklah aku akan ganti baju, sebaiknya kau bergegas kalau tidak bisa di hukum guru Guy!" Ucap Naruto lagi yang kemudian langsung menuju lokernya untuk segera berganti pakaian. Sasuke kembali memandang Seragam yang tengah di pegangnya 'Siapa? Sakura? Apa mungkin' Batin Sasuke.

Sakura melakukan _Sterecting _di lapangan _Basket Indoors_ KHS, ia akan bermain Basket dalam _five on five_ dengan teman sekelasnya. Para Siswa laki laki yang baru saja menyelesaikan _Jogging _mereka di luar lapangan di persilahkan duduk oleh guru PE mereka, _Guy _mulai memberikan aba aba kepada para siswi untuk melakukan _Jump Ball _yang di lakukan oleh masing masing perwakilan team mereka. Sakura kini sudah bersiap siap melakukan Jump Ball karena ia paling tinggi di timnya bahkan kelasnya, posisinya seperti biasa, ia mendapat posisi _Forward _dan menjadi _Player Maker_ sekaligus Kapten di timnya.

Priiiiitt!

Sakura melompat dan memenangkan Jump Ball, teman timnya yang mendapat bola langsung berlari men _Dribble_ bola menuju ring, ia di halangi oleh lawan yang kemudian ia langsung _Passing_ bolanya ke Sakura. Sakura berlari men – dribble bola menuju ring, lawan tiba tiba menghampirinya dengan posisi bertahan, Sakura langsung melakukan _Behind the Back_ kemudian _Spin _ dan sukses melewati lawannya, lawan lain datang dengan refleks Sakura melakukan _Cross Over_ dan langsung mengambil langkah _Lay Up_ yang menghasilkan 2 _Point_ untuk tim Sakura karena berhasil mamasukan bola ke ring.

Permainan di lanjutkan lagi, kali ini lawan melakukan _Test Ball_ di daerah mereka, Sakura memberikan aba aba untuk kembali ke tempat ring mereka dan melakukan posisi bertahan _Zone_. Sakura dengan posisi _Stello_ nya mulai melakukan pertahanan, Lawan mulai melakuan teknik _Cross Over_ dan melakukan _Passing_ dari _Middle_ ke _Wing_ kanan atau pun Kiri, passingan ke tiga berhasil di potong Sakura, Sakura langsung berlari kencang menuju Ring Basket lawan, di sana sudah menunggu seorang lawan yang sengaja berjaga di daerah mereka takut hal yang seperti ini terjadi dan bernar saja terjadi, Lawan mencoba mendekati Sakura dan melakukan _Stop Ball_, namun dengan mudahnya Sakura melakukan _Spin_ dan langsung men _Shoot_ bola ke ring dan tim Sakura berhasil mengumpulkan 2 Point lainnya. Sakura segera kembali ke tempatnya untuk melakukan_ Deffense_ lagi.

Sasuke terperangah kagum melihat pertandingan yang ia lihat saat ini "He, Hebat Sakura" Ucap Sasuke tanpa sadar, mendengar Sasuke Naruto tersenyum kemudian mendekati Sasuke "Hebat kan? Itula The Queen KHS, Sakura Haruno, selain cantik dan cerdas, dia juga jago dalam bidang olahraga. Dia jago main basket sudah dari SMP dulu" Tutur Naruto. Sasuke melihat ke arah Naruto kemudian kembali melihat lapangan sambil tersenyum "Hn" Jawab Sasuke "Apa dia lebih jago darimu? Tanya Sasuke , yang di tanya hanya tersenyum sumringan kemudian memandang Sasuke "Menurutmu?" Tanya Naruto kembali ke Sasuke "Aku rasa jagoan Sakura" Jawab Sasuke yang mendapat bogeman mentah dari Naruto.

"Sakit_ Dobe_! Mau sampai kapan kau memukul ku?" Seru Sasuke melihat tajam Naruto sambil memegang kepalanya yang sakit akibat di pukul Naruto, "Salah mu seenaknya bicara _Teme_!" Balas Naruto ber adu mulut dengan Sasuke. "Hey kalian! lari 10 putaran lapangan basket!" Guy berseru dari ujung lapangan kepada Naruto dan Sasuke yang tengah berseteru . Sakura melihat ke arah Sasuke dan Naruto yang sedang berlari mengelilingi lapangan ketika mereka sedang beristirahat dari pertandingan mereka yang dimenangkan oleh tim Sakura yang dilanjutkan dengan tim cowok di pertandingan selanjutnya. "Sasuke" Ucap pelan Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Kini pelajaran PE mereka telah selesai, para siswa siswi yang telah selesai akan kembali ke ruang ganti dan mandi ke tempat yang memang telah di sediakan dari sekolah yang kemudian bergantian dengan kelas lainnya yang akan melakukan pelajaran PE juga. Sakura segera memprsiapkan barang barangnya "Sakura, itu ada yang mencari mu" Seorang siswi berambut coklat dan diikat cepol dua menghampiri Sakura yang kemudian menunjuk kearah pintu keluar gedung olahraga "Siapa?" tanya Sakura kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang di tunjuk teman sekelasnya itu.

Pria berambut merah bertubuh tinggi dan berwajah tanpan kini tengah berdiri menyandarkan diri ke dinding menunggu seseorang, mengetahui siapa yang mencarinya Sakura langsung berlari kecil menuju pria itu "Kakak! Seru Sakura dari kejauhan, Pria berambut merah itu memalingkan wajah nya ke arah Sakura yang kemudian di sambut dengan senyuman manis yang terpampang di wajah tanpannya "Sakura" Ucap lembut dari pria rambut merah itu. Sakura berdiri berhadapan dengan pria berambut merah itu "Kak _Gaara_, what are you doing here?" Ucap Sakura memandang _Gaara_, kakaknya yang telah lama tinggal di Amerika.

Gaara kembali tersenyum lembut "Aku sedang ada waktu luang, So i just want to see my cute little sister on Japan. Bagaimana? Kamu tidak merinduka kakakmu yang ganteng ini?" Ucap Gaara sambil membuka lengannya sebagai tanda ia ingin mendapat pelukan selamat datang dari adik kecilnya. Sakura paham dengan maksud kakaknya itu kemudian langsung menyambut pelukan dari kakaknya.

Sasuke Pov:

Kini akhirnya aku bisa duduk bernafas setelah berlari tadi, gila capek bener! Aku gak nyangka sampai secapek ini. Aku langsung memasang wajah kesal dan pandangan tajam ketika Naruto lewat dan juga menatap ku dengan tatapan tajam. Aku menarik nafas dalam dalam ketika Naruto lewat, ah, iya! Aku teringat seragam tadi, apa Sakura yang memberikannya?. Dengan segera aku terbangun dari dudukku kemudian mulai bertanya ke beberapa teman kelas yang tidak memandang jijik kepadaku, aku bertanya pada Shikamaru, ia mengatakan ia tidak tahu dimana Sakura kemudian aku bertanya kepada siswa lain, kali ini aku bertanya dengan Tenten ia mengatakan kalau Sakura berada di depan gedung olahraga, dengan segera aku menuju ke depan gedung olahraga tak lupa aku mengatakan terima kasih kepada Tenten. Aku berjalan sedikit cepat karena sejujurnya aku penasaran apa benar dia memberikan seragam itu atau tidak. Ketika Aku tiba di depan gedung, Aku terpaku memandang apa yang ada di hadapanku, Sakura memeluk seorang pria tanpan. Entah mengapa sesuatu yang berat seperti menimpah dadaku, rasanya sakit sekali. Aku tak ingin melihat ini lebih lama lagi, jadi sesegera mungkin aku langsung meninggalkan Sakura dengan pria rambut merah itu.

Sasuke Pov end:

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata membolak balikan buku yang tengah ia baca, ia kelihatan sangat nyaman dengan bacaannya kali ini. Tiba tiba seseorang masuk dari pintu yang langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu, kemudian Hinata tersenyum karena ternyata yang masuk adalah pria yang membuat hidupnya lebih berarti "Naruto, ada apa?" Naruto tersenyum dan berjalan sambil membawa baket bunga serta buah buahan yang sengaja ia bawa "Aku hanya ingin mengunjungimu" Jawab Naruto sambil meletakan baket buah lalu mengeluarkan bunga dari baket bunga kemudian ia masukan ke vas kosong milik rumah sakit "Bagaimana keadaanmu, Hinata?" Tanya Naruto lagi yang telah selesai meletakakn bunga ke vas.

Naruto duduk di kursi sebelah tempat tidur pasien, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Cover buku yang Hinata baca "Different?" Naruto kini memandang wajah Hinata dengan pandangan bertanya. Hinata melihat cover bukunya "Ya, Different, kisah yang menarik antara dua dunia yang berbeda. Katakan, apa menurutmu cinta dua dunia itu ada?" Hinata memandang Naruto dengan senyuman bertanya. Naruto terdiam berfikir sejenak "Dua dunia dalam hal apa?" Tanya Naruto kembali kepada Hinata.

Hinata mengheduskan nafas "Seperti perbedaan hidup, hidup yang sangat berlawanan dengan lawan jenismu, tidak ada kemiripan di antara kalian akan tetapi kalian saling mencintai. Kau berada duniamu dan dia berada di dunianya" Tutur Hinata. Naruto mengangguk ngangguk mengerti "Oooh, Aku kira cinta antara Jin dan manusia" Ucap Naruto polos yang langsung mendapat respons Sweatdrop dari Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

**Selesai Chapter 8**

**Apa? Sasuke Uciha sama dengan Sasuke Namikaze? Kok bisa? Kan jelas jelas Naruto lihat pemakamannya...**

**Hmm...**

**Kalau mau tau ikuti aja ya kisah dari Different!**

**Review please..**


	9. Chapter 9

**Declaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
CC: Sakura Sasuke**

**Warning:  
OCC dll**

Sasuke mulai memasukan barang barang yang ada di meja atau di lacinya ke tas, sudah hampir _dua _bulan semenjak Sasuke mendapat seragam KHS, namun meskipun ia mendapatkan seragam tapi Sasuke enggan memakai seragam itu karena mennurutnya ia belum benar benar memiliki seragam itu karena ia tidak mengetahui alasan mengapa seragam itu bisa berada di lokernya saat itu, dan masih ada kemungkinan kalau itu milik orang lain meskipun Naruto sudah bertanya dengan seluruh teman teman kelasnya. Awalnya Sasuke berfikir itu bisa saja dari Sakura akan tetapi semenjak kejadian itu..

Sasuke menarik nafas dalam kemudian mengeluarkannya secara perlahan "Wow..wow.. nafas mu dalam juga Sasuke" Sakura menghampiri Sasuke kemudian mengambil tasnya yang berada di atas mejanya tepat bersebelahan dengan meja Sasuke "Are you going home?" Tanya Sakura lagi setelah ia berhasil mendapatkan tasnya yang kemudian ia selempangkan begitu saja meskipun tasnya itu tas ransel. Sasuke hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk ringan sebagai tanda jawaban 'Iya' atas pertanyaan Sakura "Okay, ayo kita pulang, eh.. I,I mean turun bareng keparkiran" Lanjut Sakura dengan sedikit terbata karena takut Sasuke salah paham dengan apa yang di katakannya barusan.

"Baiklah" Jawab Sasuke Singkat dan mereka bergegas berjalan menuju parkiran. "Sakura, nanti kau ada rencana apa saat Golden Week" Tanya Sasuke mengisi kesenggangan dalam perjalanan mereka menuju parkiran KHS karena minggu depan Golden Week sudah mulai berlangsung. Sakura mengalihkan pandangan nya ke arah Sasuke yang berada di sebelahnya kemudian memandang kedepan lagi"Emm, aku pikir keluargaku akan pergi ke Amerika untuk mengunjungi Ibuku, kenapa?" Tanya Sakura kembali kepada Sasuke. Sasuke menggelengkan keplanya "Tidak ada, oh iya Sakura mengapa Ayah dan Ibumu berbeda tempat tinggal? Bukannya kalian satu keluarga?" Sakura terdiam kemudian memandang kebawah, Sakura menarik nafas pelan.

"Mereka.. Sudah bercerai sejak aku berumur tujuh tahun"

**(Note: Golden Week merupakan libur panjang musim panas di Jepang.)**

Sasuke langsung geragapan, bingung harus memberi respon apa "Ma..maaf Sakura, A..Aku tidak-"

"It's okay, aku sudah tidak memikirkannya lagi, lagi pula tidak baik bila terlalu larut dengan itu" Sakura mendongakkan wajah nya kedepan "Even sometime you can't handle the hard things who going through on you, akan tetapi jika kita berani dan sabar menanggapi masalah itu aku yakin masalah seberat apapun akan teratasi" Tutur Sakura "By the way" Sakura melihat ke arah Sasuke lagi "Kau akan kemana Golden Week ini, kembali ketempat kakek nenek mu?" Sasuke mengangguk sambil memandang ke depan jalan "Ya, aku akan mengunjungi mereka, Aku akan bawa _Omiyage_" Jelas Sasuke dengan percaya diri karena ia sudah berjanji kepada kakek dan nenek nya akan membawa _Omiyage _dari Konoha_.(Omiyage=Oleh – Oleh)_

Sakura mengangguk mengerti kemudian mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju parkiran. "Baiklah, kita berpisah di sini saja. Mobilku tidak jauh dari sini" Ucap Sakura ketika mereka tiba di parkiran VIP KHS sambil menunjuk ke arah belakangnya. Sasuke tersenyum kemudian mengangguk dan merekapun berpisah.

Sasuke pov:

Aku berjalan menuju keluar parkiran KHS karena di KHS tidak menyediakan parkiran untuk sepeda. Aneh, bukankah di Jepang siswa di larang membawa kendaraan terkecuali sepeda? Tapi malah parkiran sepeda yang tidak di sediakan! Sekolah orang elit memang sulit di mengerti oleh orang kecil seperti ku. Aku menghentikan langkahku tepat di sebelah sepeda Ondel yang terparkir manis di sebelah pohon Sakura yang sudah ku gembok bannya sebelum aku masuk ke sekolah untuk menghindari hal hal yang tidak di inginkan karena sepedanya berada di luar sekolah. Akan tetapi yang kulihat kini hanya sepeda tanpa rantai yang saling menghubungkan dari ban belakang ke ban depan "Di..dimana rantai sepeda ku?" Aku mendengar suara tawaan di balik pohon, dengan segera aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah pohon Sakura, dan yang kudapati adalah dua orang siswa KHS yang sepertinya tertawa puas dengan apa yang mereka perbuat dan yang jelas aku tau persis apa yang mereka perbuat.

Mereka mendekati ku dengan pandangan benci dan dengki sambil memegang sebuah rantai sepeda dan Linggis di masing masing tangan mereka 'A..Apa yang akan mereka lakukan padaku' Batinku. "Yo Sasuke, kau sedang apa?" Tiba tiba suara agak ngebas menarik perhatian aku dan kedua anak KHS tadi. Naruto melihat kearahku dari kaca mobilnya yang sengaja ia buka lebar olehnya "Ada apa dengan sepeda mu? Kenapa tidak berantai? Apa jangan jangan kau menggiringnya dari rumahmu ke sekolah dan sekarang kau mau menggiringnya lagi kembali kerumahmu" Ucap Naruto Skarskatik yang mendapat respon bungkam dariku dan kedua anak KHS tadi.

Naruto kini mengalihkan pandangannya dariku ke arah dua siswa tadi dengan pandangan tajam, dengan kesal kedua anak KHS tadi pergi meninggalkan aku dan Naruto. "Nah sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan sepeda tanpa rantai itu" Tanya Naruto sambil keluar dari mobilnya setelah anak KHS tadi tidak dalam pandangan lagi kemudian ia berdiri memandang sepedaku dengan tangan yang di masukkan ke kantong celananya. Aku mengangkat bahuku kemudian menurunkannya kembali "Entahlah, aku rasa aku akan menggiringnya ke bengkel" Jawabku singkat sambil memandangi sepeda kesayanganku yang kini sudah tidak dapat di gunakan hingga ia mendaptkan rantai pengganti.

"Bagaimana kalau kau datang kerumahku, di dekat daerah rumahku ada bengkel sepeda langganan keluarga ku, aku biasanya memperbaiki sepeda di sana karena mereka memiliki peralatan yang lengkap" Jelas Naruto panjang lebar. Aku meng – angguk mengerti, namun aku berfikir 'Kenapa dia tiba tiba baik sekali?' Batinku. Aku hendak bertanya pada Naruto dengan apa yang terjadi dengan kepalanya karena tidak biasa biasanya dia berbuat baik kepadaku meskipun Naruto bukanlah salah satu siswa yang suka nge – _Bully _ku namun yang kulihat kini Naruto tengah mengangkat sepedaku ke belakang mobil _Jazz_ nya yang sepertinya sengaja ia modifikasi agar dapat membawa sepeda di belakang mobilnya"Ayo Sasuke, kita berangkat" Ucap Naruto kemudian mengajakku untuk masuk ke mobilnya yang langsung kulakukan dengan tindakan.

Hening sejenak, aku mencoba menoleh ke arah Naruto kemudian memandang kedepan jalan lagi "Apa kau tau mengenai keluarga Sakura?" Tanyaku yang memecah keheningan. Naruto menoleh ke arah ku sekilas kemudian kembali berkonsentrasi ke jalan lagi "Maksudmu tentang perceraian ayah dan ibunya?" Aku melirik Naruto dan mengangguk kecil, Naruto tersenyum "Yah kurang lebih aku sudah mengetahuinya, apa Sakura menceritakannya padamu?" Aku terdiam sejenak kemudian aku membenarkan posisi duduku yang tadi sedikit kurang nyaman "Sepertinya begitu" Jawabku yang mendapat respon tawaan kecil Naruto "Jawaban macam apa itu" Ucap Naruto di sela sela tawanya "Hmm jika itu benar itu berarti kau sudah mendapat kepercayaan dari Sakura" Sambung Naruto kemudian.

"Kepercayaan ya.. kurasa begitu. Tapi _Dobe_ apa menurutmu Sakura itu wanita yang kuat?" Naruto menoleh kearahku lagi "Kanapa kau tanya begitu?" Tanyanya sambil menoleh kembali ke arah depan. Aku menarik nafas pelan "Entah mengapa aku merasa Sakura itu sangat rapuh meskipun kepribadiannya yang keras terlihat jelas di karakternya yang biasa"Jelasku. Naruto terdiam sejenak, ia menghentikan mobilnya karena mendapatkan lampu merah yang berarti berhenti saat hendak melewati perempatan. Naruto menghenduskan Nafas "Kau benar, dia itu.. Wanita yang sangat rapuh akan tetapi juga keras kepala. Ia sangat tidak suka bila ada yang Iba kepadanya apa lagi sampai mengkhawatirkanya secara berlebihan, entah mengapa rasa Iba dan kekhawatiran sangat tabu untuknya, ya maksudku ia seperti tidak pernah mendapat perhatian lebih dari siapapun" Tutur Naruto kemudian ia mulai menjalankan mobilnya lagi karena lampu Trafficnya sudah menunjukkan warna hijau yang berarti jalan "Bukannya aku sudah menceritakan soal Sakura saat Sasuke Uciha meninggal?" Sambungnya lagi.

Aku terdiam, kembali aku teringat Sakura yang terlihat sangat lemah saat itu, entah mengapa dadaku seperti sesak saat melihat dia seperti itu. Aku tersadar dari lamunanku ketika Naruto menghentikan mobilnya dan menarik _Handbrake _mobilnya "Ayo kita sudah sampai di bengkelnya" Ucap Naruto sambil melepaskan sabuk pengamannya yang diikuti olehku.

Sasuke Pov end:

Naruto berjalan ke belakang mobilnya ketika sampai di bengkel sepeda. Sasuke yang baru keluar dari mobil Naruto berjalan mengikuti Naruto yang saat itu juga mulai menggiring sepeda Ondel tuanya ke dalam bengkel "Yo Naruto, ada apa?" Seorang pria menghampiri Naruto, dengan pakaian yang penuh dengan oli, Sasuke sudah mengira kalau pria itu montir disini, apalagi diperkuat dengan ia memegang kunci linggis di lengan kanannya. Naruto memasang wajah datar, kemudian ia memarkirkan sepeda Sasuke "Ada apa katamu? Kau yang ada apa paman Iruka!" Pria yang dipanggil Iruka oleh Naruto langsung mundur tiga langkah karena mendapat triakan dari keponakannya.

Sasuke memandang heran kepada Naruto dan Iruka, bukannya wajar kalau montir di bengkel? Batin Sasuke. Naruto menarik nafas kemudian mencoba untuk bersikap biasa "Aku disini untuk memperbaiki sepeda Sasuke, rantainya hilang aku rasa di ia di usili anak KHS lagi. Dan ah iya, perkenalkan Sasuke dia paman ku _Iruka Uzumaki_, dan aku tidak tau kenapa dia disini" Tutur Naruto yang kemudian menatap tajam pamannya yang sepertinya terintimidasi "Te..Tenang dulu Naruto, aku kesini karena perusahaan tidak terlalu banyak pekerjaan sehingga aku punya banyak waktu luang, ya jadinya untuk mengisi waktu luang aku membantu disini" Ucap Iruka sambil menggaruk garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Naruto berkacak pinggang sambil memandang Iruka "Baiklah, tapi lain kali paman beri tau aku jika melakukan hal yang seperti ini" Ucap Naruto yang kemudian membalikan tubuhnya "Ayo Sasuke kita pergi" Ucap Naruto lagi yang melangkah menuju parkiran mobil diikuti oleh langkah Naruto.

Tidak terasa sudah dua minggu berlalu, kini Golden Week sudah berlangsung, Sasuke kini sudah berada di Oto selama dua minggu, dan tentunya ia sudah membawa beberapa oleh oleh untuk kakek dan neneknya. Sasuke berjalan menuju ke dapur untuk mencari beberapa makanan karena kini perutnya sudah meraung raung minta diisi, Sasuke pun mengambil beberapa mekanan di sebuah tempat kemudian menuangkan segelas jus "Wah kelihatannya Sasuke kecil sedang kelaparan" Sasuke terkejut dan langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah muala suara tadi yang ternyata berasal dari Bibinya yang juga datang untuk mengunjungi Kakek dan Neneknya "Aku kira siapa ternyata bibi _Rin_" Ucap Sasuke ketika ia mengetahui siapa dalang dari suara yang mengejutkannya.

Rin tersenyum kepada Sasuke, kemudian ia mulai mengambil tempat duduk yang berada di dekat meja makan "Kenapa buram? Apa Sasuke sedang ada masalah?" Sasuke tidak langsung merespon apa yang di katakan bibinya, memang benar belakangan ini Sasuke merasa kesal dan merindukan akan sesuatu akan tetapi setelah di pikir pikir Sasuke juga bingung kenapa dia merasa kesal saat ini. Sasuke memalingkan tubuh dan wajahnya ke arah Rin sambil menengguk jus jeruk yang telah ia tuang tadi "Ada apa Bibi Rin? Kenapa tiba tiba kemari?" Ucap Sasuke mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, Rin mengerti kalau Sasuke sedang mengalihkan pembicaraan yang itu berarti Sasuke sedang tidak ingin membicarakannya dan Rin juga tidak akan memaksanya untuk membicarakannya. Rin Tersenyum lagi kepada Sasuke kemudian ia menyodorkan selembar kertas kepada Sasuke "Tolong belanja untuk Bibi ya" Ucap Rin kemudian yang mendapat Respon Bungkam dari Sasuke.

Sasuke berjalan kembali menuju rumah kakek dan neneknya, jujur saja saat ini Sasuke sedang malas cepat cepat sampai rumah jadi Sasuke memutuskan akan berjalan jalan sedikit di daerah dekat ia belanja tadi. Sasuke pergi menuju sungai kota Oto yang sangat terkenal dengan keindahan bunga Sakura dan airnya yang bersih "Bunga Sakura eh.." Ucap Sasuke pelan ketika ia tiba di sisi Sungai.

"Hey lihat cewek itu, Cantik sekali ya"

"Iya kau benar, bagaimana kalau kita ajak kenalan"

Sasuke memalingkan pandangnnya ke arah dua orang pria di belakangnya yang sepertinya membicarakan sesuatu "Sudah kau duluan baru aku menyusul" Ucap salah seorang dari kedua pria itu yang mendorong dorong temannya menunju ke arah kursi taman di dekat pingginran sungai Oto. Kini mata Sasuke tertuju ke arah kursi taman di bawah pohon bunga Sakura yang kini ia dapati adalah seorang wanita cantik sedang membaca buku, dengan rambutnya yang panjang berwarna seperti kelopak Sakura, wajahnya yang putih, matanya yang yang indah seperti batu Emerlard, serta bibirnya yang tipis benar benar sangat indah untuk di pandang. Sasuke mengerjapkan mata tidak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya, ia mencoba mendekatinya dan sang wanita menyadari kehadirannya, mata merekapun saling bertemu.

"Sakura?"

"Sasuke?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Sakura polos. Sasuke terdiam sejenak kemudian menarik nafas "Sakura, harusnya aku yang bertanya kau sedang apa di Sini? Bukannya kau seharusnya di Amerika?" Ucap Sasuke pelan sambil manaik turunkan kacamatanya "Aku? Ah aku sudah kembali dari Amerika empat hari yang lalu dan aku kesini karena perjalanan bisnis keluargaku, seharusnya begitu" Tutur Sakura sambil menutup bukunya yang ia baca tadi. Sasuke duduk di sebelah Sakura kemudian meletakkan belanjaannya di tengah tengah antara mereka "Seharusnya? Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke kemudian sambil melihat ke arah Sakura. Sakura menghenduskan nafas "Lagi lagi ayahku membuat peraturan baru, kau tau aku dilarang membawa mobil ataupun ATM meskipun saat Golden Week seperti ini, jadinya aku pergi dari rumah dengan bus untuk menyegarkan pikiran" Kesal Sakura.

Sasuke mengangguk angguk mengerti dengan situasi yang Sakura alami, wajar saja bila ayah Sakura menginginkan anaknya lebih mandiri, batin Sasuke. "Oh iya, ngomong ngomong bisnis keluargamu di daerah mana?" Tanya Sasuke lagi. "Di kota Suna" Ucap Sakura singkat

Sasuke terdiam lagi

1

2

3

"Suna?! Itu 80 km dari sini Sakura" Seru Sasuke . Sakura tidak mengubah posisi duduknya ia terlihat tenang 'Apa jangan jangan ia sudah mengetahuinya' Batin Sasuke. Sasuke mengambil posisi awalnya dan mencoba tenang "Ja, jadi kau-"

"Don't tell me if i getting lost" Ucap Sakura memotong Sasuke

"Yeah but you tell it" Sambung Sasuke sebagai jawaban atas pernyataan Sakura

.

.

.

.

.

**Selesai Chapter 9**

**Maaf nih kalau bahasa inggrisnya ngaco, tapi ya namanya juga belajar...**

**Hehehe**

**REVIEW?**


End file.
